Modern Day Romance
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Mature. Being Re-written. / A series of Fluffies & Lemons that takes place in modern time. Drama, love, sex, and heartache for sure. ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Type:** Fluffy/Lemon

**Character One:** Hikari (Made up character.)

**Character Two:** Itachi Uchiha (Naruto Character)

**Rating:** R/MA (18+)

**Length:** Unknown.

_This story contains sexual content. It may not be appropriate for people under the age of 18._

_Also, it contains spoilers!_

_Read at your own risk._

(( xD Episode/Chapter One doesn't contain a lemon. Mostly fluffiness. Though their is language. And, I don't know when I'll get Chapter Two out, or if I will. Depends if anyone wants a Chapter Two xDD Oh! And another thing. This, probably, will be the closest thing to an actually 'story' that I'll ever write. -Sweat drop- ))

* * *

"God damn it!" The piercing scream rang through the large apartment. Itachi cringed at the female voice as reluctantly stopped typing. "What's wrong, Hikari?" Itachi inquired, looking from his laptop to the opening that led into the living room. "I died. AGAIN!" She screamed back. The raven haired man sighed as he removed his reading glasses and stood up from his desk. 

He walked into the living room, his eyes automatically fell onto the brown haired girl that sat, Indian style and pouting, on the floor. She was scowling at the fallen Shadow on the TV; clearly having lost another round to Sonic. "Still can't beat that level?" He taunted secretly; already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" She hissed, glaring daggers at the game. "Maybe you should take a break. You've been playing that game for who knows how long." He spoke as he made his way into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. "I will never give up! I will beat him, damn it!" She picked up the control and pressed start.

A few minutes passed, Itachi stood in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. "DAMN IT!" He jumped slightly, even though he should of expected it. He poked his head around the corner, into the living room, and once again; she was pouting. "I hate you, Sonic! Hate you! Hate you! HATE YOU!" She screamed in frustration, standing up quickly.

"The coffee should be finished soon." Itachi said as she walked passed him and to the refrigerator.

"I just don't understand it. I'm doing everything right. I even looked up the guide online. I just don't get it." She muttered, raiding the fridge for a comfort snack.

"Just take a break, Hikari. You need it. Before all your screaming causes the neighbors to think I'm beating you." He rolled his eyes, remembering the elderly woman that was 'police happy', as he called it.

Hikari didn't say anything, she just kept rummaging around before sighing in defeat and shutting the fridge door. "I can't keep my mind off it. What am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe you're thinking too much about it." He shrugged his shoulders, looking off to the side. He could feel her sapphire eyes glaring into him. "Everyone needs a break sometime."

"You don't take a break from your work." She shot back quickly. He snapped his head back into her direction. "What does it look like I'm doing now?" He inquired, a tint of malice echoing in his voice.

"Just getting coffee. And lecturing me. If you weren't lecturing me, you'd have gone back to work in an instant." She turned her back to him and opened a cabinet door to get a mug out. Now it was his turn to glare at the back of her. But that didn't really matter to her, "Is that woman… What was her name…" She trailed off in thought before speaking up again, "Maria. Is she coming over again?"

"She's the firm's client, Hikari." He muttered, dodging her question. "So she is then. Well, I'll retreat to playing Sonic again then. Don't want to bother your two's business." She spoke as she poured herself a cup of coffee; adding the cream and sugar before turning and heading towards the living room.

"Are you jealous?" Itachi's question stopped her in her tracks. "Of course not." She shot him a glare over her shoulder. His lips curved up into a smirk, he was right all along. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Hika-Chan." He swiftly moved up beside her, his hands resting on her hips as he placed his chin on her shoulder. A chill ran down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her ear. He only used that nickname when he was teasing her, she hated it so much too. But then loved it at the same time.

"Like I said, I'm not jealous." She hissed as she pulled away and continued onto the living room. Itachi leaned in the door way of the kitchen, his back against the door frame. "What exactly can I do to get you to stop playing that damned game?" He inquired as he watched her plop onto the floor. "What can I do to get you to stop working so much?" She shot back with a smile that was clearly anything but sweet. He sneered, annoyed, at her.

"Thought so." She mumbled as she picked her silver controller up again. Suddenly, Itachi's figure was right beside her; bent down on one knee. "Lets battle." He spoke solemnly as he picked up the second controller. "Eh? What? Why?" All her questions came out in a fuzz as he hit the start button.

"Here's the deal. If I win, you stop playing the game right now. If you win, I stop working for today. Deal?" He crossed his legs Indian style. Hikari pondered over the opposition for a few moments before nodding, "Alright."

"But you won't stand a chance." She smirked as she chose her character as Tails. "You never know." He muttered, choosing Shadow.

At first, it seemed like Hikari was in the lead during the fight. She won round one and now it was on to round two. Thought, Itachi kept his cool behavior throughout the second fight and indeed, won. Since it was a tie, the battle continued to three. Which, after a lot of cursing and screaming, Hikari lost. Itachi stood up quickly, stretching his arms out with a bored yawn.

"You cheated some how! How could you possibly win?! You don't even play Sonic!" The enraged girl jumped to her feet. "True, true. But I watch you play." He smirked, "And I memorized your hand movements." He poked her gently on the forehead with his index finger. She rubbed her forehead, pouting quietly. "So what am I suppose to do now? I can't play my game…"

The smirk that Itachi held only seemed to darken. "I have an idea." With that, he swiftly grabbed a hold of Hikari and thrust her over his shoulder. "What the Hell?!" She squeaked as he carried her back into the bedroom. He flopped her down onto the bed and then went over to his desk. "You sleep." He mumbled as he sat down and read over his information.

Hikari stared blankly at the ceiling. Itachi's typing echoed faintly in her ears. She could hear his quiet breathing and knew he was concentrating hard on his work. _'Always working…' _She thought to herself. _'Maybe I'm not needed anymore…?'_

She pushed herself off the bed, causing Itachi to look up. "Where are you going?"

"Game. I'm going to beat Sonic." She shrugged, heading towards the door.

"We had a deal." Itachi reminded her, his eyes hardened.

"Tch. You're busy working." She glanced at him, turning the doorknob, only to find it locked. "Eh?"

"I thought you'd do something like that." He leaned back in his chair, holding up a key, which he then tossed into a desk drawer and closed it. "You're not going anywhere."

"But why?" Hikari whined impatiently. "You're busy working. I'm bored out of my mind. And I want to play my game!"

"You can be so childish sometimes." He mumbled coolly as he stood up from his desk once more.

"And you're a workaholic. So it evens out." She said sarcastically.

Itachi slowly advanced towards her as she casually leaned back against the adjacent wall; her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant manner.

"How long do you think you can keep your mind on that game of yours?" He questioned as he placed his hands on the wall; right on either side of her head.

She shrugged, closing her eyes for a moment. "'Till I beat it, I suppose."

"What if something else catches your eye?" His words came out more as a whisper.

"I doubt anything will." Again, she shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll see about that…" He murmured as he leaned his mouth down to hers; catching her off guard for a moment. His lips pressed softly against hers; his hands moving down from the wall to her forearms as he gripped her firmly. He yanked her body against his; deepening the kiss as his tongue snaked out between her lips. Hikari's lips parted slightly, just enough for him to force his tongue inside. His arms slithered from her forearms and wrapped tightly around her lower back; their bodies pressed together securely. For a few moments, their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end, Hikari ended up losing. Again. Hikari leaned up into the kiss now, her arms draped around Itachi's neck; when suddenly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme: Teen (17 )**

There's a few sexual scenes. Nothing too hard-core.

Yes, I know it took me a long time to get this chapter out XD But I finally got around to feeling like writing!  
I'd like to thank everyone who left a review about wanting to know what would happen.  
It really made up my mind to keep working on this story. n.n  
This chapter. _Hell, this story_. Is dedicated to all of you out there that made it come alive. :heart:

Thank you.

* * *

DING DONG DING DONG! The doorbell suddenly interrupted the two's escapade. Hikari pulled away quickly, her cheeks a bright pink. Itachi, on the other hand, leaned back in; pecking her tenderly on the lips. "The door…" She murmured faintly, pulling her head away from his lips. Grudgingly, Itachi let go over of her hips and stepped away. His cool demeanor returned as he straightened his tie and pulled his lengthy black hair into a low pony tail. 

He left her in the bedroom, leaning breathlessly and flushed against the wall. Itachi strolled slowly to the front door and looked through the peephole. A blond woman wearing a tight purple skimpy dress stood impatiently, fixing her hair in a tiny compact mirror. Itachi leaned away from the door before unlocking and opening it.

"Hello, Maria." He greeted in a business like manner; stepping away from the door so she could enter.

"Hello, darling." She fluttered her eyelashes as she waltzed in. Clearly she was already making herself at home.

"I'll get the documents. It'll just take a moment." He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch before hurrying back into the bedroom.

Hikari was laid out on the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing steady now. Itachi copied the files onto a small disk, placed it into a portable case, and made his way to the door again. He stopped momentarily, to glance over his shoulder at his beloved Hikari, before continuing out into the living room.

"Here's your copy of the file. I have a backup copy on my laptop incase something were to happen to yours." He nodded as he handed her the disk.

"Ah. Thank you, Itachi. You really are a darling." She smiled seductively, her hand placed strategically on his forearm. "How about we go out to lunch? As a way of repaying you."

Itachi shook his head very slowly. "No thank you, Maria. I have some other business to attend to. And besides, your money is repaying me enough as it is."

"Always the money. But the offer is still open as always." Maria slipped the disk into her purse before proceeding towards the front door.

"I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled, trying to keep his business like attire. He followed her to the door.

Suddenly, Maria turned around and fluttered her eyelashes in a seductive manner. "So how's Hikari doing? Still playing those video games? Shouldn't the girl be out getting a real job?"

A smirk crept onto Itachi's lips. "Yes. She's still playing her video games. She would be out getting a real job, except for the fact… I don't want anyone else to see my precious Hikari." And with that, he gave Maria a little shove out the door. "Goodbye, Maria." He smiled darkly as he shut the door on her.

As Itachi turned the corner to head into his bedroom, he caught sight of the familiar figure of Hikari. She was perched on the couch, a controller in her hands, and pocky hanging limply off her lips. Itachi twitched a couple of times as he approached the couch from behind.

"I don't care. I'm going to beat Shadow." She snapped before he could say anything at all. She didn't even bother looking at him.

"So there's no way your mind will wander away from this game?" He leaned on the back of the couch, his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"No dice." She said simply.

Itachi remained quiet for a moment, lost in thoughts. "Can't hurt to try though." He spoke finally, turning to face her. Hikari didn't look at him still. So, Itachi waltzed to the other side of the couch; blocking her view of the game. Her eyes traveled up his lean body until they met with his dim grey orbs. Abruptly, he grabbed her by the wrist and plucked her up and over his shoulder.

"Not again…" She whined with a pouting sigh as she was carried back into the bedroom.

Very lightly, Itachi placed her onto the bed, laying her on her back. Her arms and legs were spread out as she held a very dull expression. Itachi loosened his tie a bit, letting it hang droopily around his neck. He positioned himself on his knees, right in between her thighs. His hands began to slide up her legs, over her thighs, and up to her hips; seeming to massage them with a delicate touch.

"Maybe they have cheat codes online… I mean… The game did come out awhile ago." She pondered out loud, causing Itachi to smirk. _'I'll just have to try a little harder.' _He thought as he leaned his body down to hers.

His hands were situated on each side of her as his tender lips trailed kisses daintily down her neck. Hikari closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to even whimper from his hot breath on her chilled skin.

"Maybe… Rentaro can help me… Beat Shadow…" She murmured weakly.

"Mm…" Itachi made a small grunting noise as he continued to trail the kisses along her neck and down her throat. His hands began to wander from her hips to her sides, as he nibbled very gently on the front of her shirt; tugging a bit here and there. Her hands slowly crept up and entangled in his hair as she pulled his ponytail holder out of his hair. Itachi's midnight hair fell down around his face, tickling Hikari's cheeks as he shifted his position so his face was in front of hers.

"Seems like your mind is elsewhere now." He mused with a quirky smirk. A bright scarlet blush emerged on her face, "Sh-shut up."

Swiftly Itachi rolled off of Hikari and forced himself off the bed. "Hey!" Hikari protested, sitting up half-way; using her elbows as support. "Hm?" He looked over his shoulder with a skeptical look that caused Hikari to feel self-conscious. She pouted and rolled onto her stomach, crossing her arms around her head. "Tease." She muttered somewhat sulkily.

Itachi had won. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme:** Teen (16 )  
**Type:** Fluffiness!

_There's not a lot of sexual situations in this chapter.  
It's mostly fluffy scenes between the two.  
So no need to kick the kiddies out! xD  
_

**To Siry Pop:  
**_No, Hikari && Itachi aren't married. Yet.  
Hopefully, they'll get married one of these days. xDD  
For now; they're just living together.  
&& thank you for asking that question.  
I actually hadn't even thought about it until you asked!  
So I'm really glad you did!  
_

_**By the way.  
This chapter is dedicated to all my readers.  
All your reviews are what made me get off my lazy butt && write.  
xDD**_

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Itachi asked as he walked passed the couch, where Hikari was laying watching the ten o'clock news. "Mmm.. Spaghetti with tacos on the side!" She spoke after a moment. Itachi rolled his coal black eyes, "Only one." "Pssh. Fine.. Spaghetti then." Hikari decided as she sat up on the couch.

Itachi went over to the stove and opened the oven, he pulled out a sleek black pan and placed it on the stove top; he then bent back down, reached in, and pulled out a big silver pot, he placed that on the stove top too. 

Gracefully, he walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. He pulled out a pack of hamburger and went back over to the counter, he let the freezer door shut by itself. He grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen drawer and sliced open the plastic around the hamburger. Itachi switched on the stove to 'high' for the skillet and dropped the frozen hamburger into the hot pan, causing a lot of steam to rise up. The skillet hissed dangerously as Itachi placed a lid over the top and turned the knob to 'medium'.

Hikari had moved from the couch to the kitchen table in order to get a better view of 'Chef' Itachi. She leaned her elbows onto the table, crossing her arms, with a bored look upon her face. She watched as Itachi removed the silver pot and placed it in the sink, under the facet before turning on the water and letting it fill up almost to the top of the pot. He then took it out of the sink and placed it back onto the stove, turning the knob to 'high' for that particular burner. 

Hikari watched with slightly curious eyes as Itachi walked over to a drawer beside the sink and opened it, pulling out a black apron with a pocket in front. He tied the strings around his waist, the knot in the back before going to the cupboard and pulling out a pack of spaghetti noodles.

Itachi set the pack of noodles on the counter beside the stove, he would have to wait until the water started boiling before he could put them in. Carefully he took a large spatula and shifted the hamburger around in the skillet; making sure it didn't burn.

"Itachi. You remind me of a wife." Hikari suddenly spoke up. Itachi sent a chilling glare over his shoulder, "Well if someone would learn to cook, I wouldn't need to do this every night."

"You don't cook every night. Sometimes we have pizza from Tony's." Hikari retorted, pulling out her black and silver DS from her front hoodie pocket. She flipped the switch on and her Death Note screen came up.

"Yes. Heaven forbid you're around the stove." Itachi commented just above a mumble. "I can still hear you, you know."

Itachi stepped away from the stove, placing the spatula down on the counter. He then walked over to Hikari and snatched the game right out of her hands. "HEY!" She automatically protested.

"Come over here and stir the meat." He commanded. "Eh. I'll pass." She shrugged, reaching for her game.

"Do it, or I'll throw your game away." His voice was more then serious, so Hikari took in a deep breath and let it out before speaking. "Fine."

The huffy brown haired girl walked as slow as possible to the stove, Itachi right on her heels. "Okay. What do I do now?" She inquired, staring at the browning meat.

"You stir it." He spoke, handing her the spatula. "How do you stir it with something that is for flipping things?" She inquired with a raised brow. "Ah! So you do know something about cooking?" Itachi was clearly mocking her by now.

"I'm not doing this." Hikari protested, getting ready to toss the spatula down. But Itachi had caught her wrist with his hand. He stood behind her, just pushing her slightly forward with his hips. She glared, annoyed, but allowed him to guide her hand back to the skillet. Then with a fluent motion, he guided her hand around the skillet; turning the chunks of meat over very lightly. His opposite hand then rested itself on her hip as he pressed the front his body tenderly against her back.

"See.. Not so bad, now is it?" He purred into her ear. She had no come back, as usual.

"Is it done yet?" She asked after a few minutes had passed. She couldn't handle the way Itachi was ever-so-slightly grinding his hips against her backside. She couldn't focus on the task at hand either. So it was basically pointless.

"We need to add the sauce now." He smirked just faintly as he stepped away from her tense figure and grabbed up a jar of spaghetti sauce that was located on the counter. Hikari had removed herself from the stove area, and now was sitting at the table again.

He gracefully dumped the sauce into the skillet, mixing it slowly into the meat. When he had finished, he placed the jar in the dish-washer before returning to the stove and stirring. By now the water in the pot was boiling. So he placed the spatula down once more, picked up the pack of noodles, emptied them out into his hand, and broke them in half. He then tossed them into the pot, though some had managed to miss the pot.

"Horrible aim." Hikari 'coughed' as she played her Death Note game. Itachi didn't say anything, he just picked the spar noodles up, placed them into the pot, and then tossed the empty box into the trash bin. This caused Hikari to glance up from her game just briefly. "Are you upset?"

"No." He answered simply. Typical Itachi manner.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Positive?"

"NO, HIKARI. I'M NOT FINE." Itachi boomed, storming over to Hikari.

Instinctively, Hikari looked up, only to have Itachi grab her by the back of her head, force her head forward, and smash his lips against hers. Her DS toppled from her hands onto the counter with a clank. Itachi's tongue slid across Hikari's bottom lip, begging.. No. Demanding entrance. Hikari made a tiny moaning noise as her lips parted for air. Itachi took the opportunity; he forced his tongue into her mouth, fighting with her tongue for dominance.

"Mmm." Hikari whimpered. Itachi pulled away quickly, leaning his forehead against Hikari's. "Damn it." He muttered, his cheeks flustered.

"I should just f--quot; He stopped himself, regaining his composure slightly. "I need to cook. Be silent, woman." He stomped back to his 'command post' at the stove.

Hikari was left blinking absently, her face beat red.

There was a silence between the two, just the faint noises that Hikari's game made and the sizzling from the skillet.

"Um..So.. There's a new game out next month." Hikari tried to break the silence, not looking at Itachi.

"Hm?" He stared at the skillet.

"You remember that anime I obsessed over? Ouran High School Host Club?" She glanced towards him, only to see him staring at the skillet still.

"Yes." Simple reply.

"Well.. They have a game based off it for the PS3.. It comes out next month." Hikari continued.

"Sounds interesting." His voice was anything, but interested.

"Yeah." She returned to the quiet side.

A few more moments ticked by before it was Itachi's turn to break the silence. "I had that business meeting today."

"Oh? How'd it go?" She looked over to him.

"It was alright. We closed the deal." He shrugged.

"Ah. That's good." She looked back to her game.

"Yeah." He glanced towards her figure out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't you set the table?"

"Okay." She paused her game, setting it down again. She then walked over to the cupboard and got out two plates. She sat them down on the table. She then got two tall glasses and placed them on the table too. She grabbed two forks and two spoons; placing them each on a plate.

"Um. Do you want Ice Tea?" She questioned as she went to the fridge. "Sounds good to me." He answered.

She took out the Ice Tea from the fridge, placing it on the counter. She grabbed up the tall glass and placed it under the ice dispenser. Three ice cubs toppled into the cup. She then filled it up with Ice Tea and sat it beside one of the plates. She did the same with the other glass. "All done."

Itachi turned the stove off and let the food cool down for a moment. He then left the kitchen and went to the closet in the hallway. Hikari sat back down at the table. Itachi returned just moments later and set two long thin white candles on the kitchen table. He quickly struck a match and lit both candles, swiftly blowing out the match and tossing it into the sink.

"Oh wow. This reminds me of Lady and the Tramp." Hikari thought out loud. Itachi held back a smile as he placed the spaghetti onto the plates, setting one in front of Hikari, and the other at his seat.

"Pass me the pepper!" Hikari commanded happily. Itachi cringed, knowing how this would turn out. Hikari always dossed anything he cooked with a lot of pepper. Well, she dossed anything with a lot of pepper, whether he cooked it or not. With a sigh, he slid it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly as she poured the pepper onto her food.

He waited to see if she liked it before taking a bite. Of course, he already knew the answer.

She twirled some noodles around her fork and popped it into her mouth, "Mmm! Delicious!"

He smirked triumphantly, "I'm glad." He then started eating his own.

"Hey, Itachi?" Hikari blinked, glancing from her plate to him.

"Hm?" He raised a brow, "Something wrong with the food?"

"Oh, no." She smiled.

"Then what?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I love you." She looked away quickly, pouting, "Geesh. Impatient."

He was silent.

"Eh? What? No, 'I love you too'" She turned her head back to him and was surprised with a very tender peck on the lips.

"I love you too." He smiled, his usually hard eyes softened.

"You better!" She teased with a grin. "By the way. What were you going to say earlier?"

"What do you mean?" He leaned back.

"You said something like.. 'I should just.. and then you stopped." She tilted her head back slightly.

He almost choked on his spaghetti, "Just eat, Hikari." He bit his bottom lip, looking off to the side.

"Fiiine." She pouted, popping another fork full of noodles into her mouth.

Unknown to Hikari, she had won. Itachi didn't have anything to say. No witty come-back.

_But he'd never tell her that._


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme:** Mature (18 )

**Type:** Sexual!

_This chapter contains quite a lot of sexual tension;__  
I've finely gotten around to putting in some good ol' groping xDD  
You might wanna kick the kiddies (or parents) out xD_

_(Oddly enough. My little ((perverted)) sister helped me write this chapter. So I dedicate it to her.)_

I got my new laptop yesterday. So expect a lot more writings.  
Since I have wireless now, I can get a lot more inspiration from different settings.  
prepare for some drama in the near future!  
Plus, I'd like to know if anyone would like a sex chapter anytime soon.  
xDD  
I don't have a lot of inspiration for one right now. But if any of my readers has a good idea for the;;  
setting, time, what they're doing, or anything like that.  
Please go on put it in a review xD And I'll definitely take it into consideration.  
Love you all.

* * *

Once Itachi and Hikari had finished dinner, Hikari found herself forced into doing the dishes by default. Itachi had said 'Since I did all the cooking. You get to do all the dishes.' His smug attitude was showing as he sat on the creamy white leather couch, watching the late night comedy channel.

Hikari huffed, rinsing the plates and cups under the faucet. _'I'd do the dishes, sure. I'd do them if that bastard wasn't so smug about it!' _She growled violently in the back of her mind.

She could hear Itachi chuckling at Dane Cook, which seemed to melt all her anger away. He had a way about him; that whenever, even though it was especially rare, he laughed or even chuckled, she just couldn't help, but smile like a dork. _'Gah! I should be mad at him, not feeling like a school girl in love!_' She scolded herself as she placed the now dry plates and cups into the cupboard. She sighed in defeat, not being able to stay angry at the Uchiha for very long. She cleaned off the forks and knives, rinsing them, then drying them and placing them in the drawer.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, Hikari." Itachi spoke loudly as he got up off the couch and headed into the bedroom.

"Okay!" She hollered back, soon following with a sigh. "Gosh, I'm so tired…" She stretched her arms out in front of her with a yawn. "I think I'll turn in early." She mumbled, throwing the dish rag onto the counter and heading into the bedroom. She tossed off her blouse shirt before walking into the master bathroom.

"Excuse me, but I need to brush my teeth and do my face." She announced, not looking at Itachi; whom was relaxing in the large oval shaped ivory white bathtub. He didn't make a sound, just watched her as he leaned his head back.

Hikari squeezed out the mint tasting toothpaste onto her black and green toothbrush, she opened her mouth and slid the long toothbrush inside. Itachi made a small grunting noise which made Hikari stop abruptly and turn her head to stare at him, the toothbrush still in her mouth. Itachi didn't say anything, instead he just shrugged and looked off to the side. Hikari returned to her chore of brushing her teeth. She moved the toothbrush again and Itachi, once again, grunted faintly. Hikari, again, stared at him in confusion.

"Are you in pain or something?" Hikari asked, though it was almost in auto able because of the toothbrush.

Itachi shook his head 'no', a very light smirk on his lips.

"Then what?" She cocked a brow.

He shrugged again, so she huffed and went back to her brushing.

There was a silence as Hikari finished brushing and spit the foamy toothpaste into the sink.

"Aww… It would have been better if you would of swallowed." Itachi suddenly spoke up, leaning his head back.

"You aren't suppose to swallow toothpaste." Hikari gave him a 'crazy' look.

Itachi smirked, "Too bad. I would have liked that. It would of reminded me of…" He trailed off and dunked under the water just as Hikari threw her toothbrush at his head.

"Bastard…" She hissed with a bright cherry blush on her cheeks.

Hikari fumed, spun around on her heel, and went for the exit; only to trip over Itachi thrown garments. Itachi, of course, came up for air when he heard the vibrations of a thump. He smirked, oddly triumphant, as he watched Hikari get to her feet and glare angrily; picking up his clothes and throwing them into the hamper. "Geesh! Pick up your own stuff, Uchiha!" She bristled like a pissed pussycat. Her attitude only seemed to perk Itachi's arousal.

"Hikari…" Itachi purred persuasively as he leaned over the edge of the tub, water dripping from his jet black hair onto the floor tiles below. Hikari's body tensed, feeling trapped just from the tone of his voice. Bit by bit she twisted her head towards his direction, "Y-Yes?"

"Will you please… Help me with my hair?" He curled a moist strand around his slender finger.

She bit her tongue, fearing she might say something to the effect of; 'I'd do more then that..', thankfully she didn't. Instead, she played it cool; rolling her eyes and nodding her head.

"Great. Now, strip and hop in." He smiled almost, just almost, childlike.

It took Hikari less then a second to reject his offer, "Wash your own damn hair." With that remark, she spun on her heel and shuffled towards the door.

Only, Itachi wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So he stopped her in her tracks, by sending a distanced and perfectly aimed splash. The warm and suddenly splash completely stunned her in the doorway. Itachi took the opportunity to climb out of the tub, waltz over to Hikari, grab her by her right wrist, pull her out of the doorway, and pin her back against the sink.

Quickly she took in a sharp breath as she felt Itachi's hardened body pressed firmly against her small frame. His hands were placed on either side of her hips, gripping the edge of the sink securely. "Come on, Itachi. You're just getting me wetter." She squirmed with the intent of escaping. "I believe I like the sound of that…" He purred, dipping his head close to her ear. "Knock it off!" Hikari whined, pressing her hands weakly against his bare wet chest, in an effort to push him away.

"Not until you get in the bath with me." He growled possessively, his mouth brushing against her ear. Her body felt frail next to his as he reached down and seized her wrists, pulling her seductively as he walked backwards, though Hikari was squirming with every step.

Unfortunately for Itachi, one of Hikari's hairbrushes had fallen from a shelf and landed right behind him. He never saw it coming as he stumbled over the pointy bristles with a yelp like a kicked pup. Hikari, taking this opportunity as her only one, pressed her hands firmly against Itachi's chest and gave him a hard shove back into the tub; splashing water everywhere.

As Itachi spit out some soapy water, he held an annoyed look. Hikari suppressed her smile as she dropped to her knees beside the tub and motioned for Itachi to turn around so his back faced her. Itachi, with a very small pouting huff, twisted around so he faced away from her and his back rested against the tub.

She reached over, snatching up the pink bottle of strawberry shampoo. "No, don't use that…" He mumbled. "Why not? I use it." She smiled as she squeezed some out onto the palm of her hand. Itachi went silent as she rubbed her hands together, causing a foamy berry substance. She then tangled her slender fingers in his long silky hair, scrubbing his scalp and very gently twisting his hair around her fingers.

She slid her hands out of his hair and slowly down his chest, brushing her finger tips tenderly over his hardened nipples. Her sudden actions caught Itachi slightly off guard as he tried to ignore the sensation running down his spine. He bit his bottom lip intensely as her hands roamed back up his chest; stopping briefly to twirl around his right nipple. While her left thumb and index finger suddenly squeezed his left nipple causing him to clench his fists. "Hikari…" He breathed, her name almost rolling off his tongue as a moan.

The sneaky girl seemed actually pleasured by Itachi being almost powerless before her.

Swiftly, Hikari's hands began to descend from Itachi's chest to his mid-section. Itachi couldn't take anymore pleasurable torture. He reached around with his right hand, grabbed Hikari's right bra strap and yanked her head over heels into the cooling water. She gasped as she came up, her bra pulled up to expose her soft dainty breasts. Upon realizing she was exposed, she went to pull down her drenched bra, but Itachi put that idea to a halt.

Itachi caught both her wrists in his right hand; with a dirty, mischievous smirk on his hungry lips. He held the squirming girl tightly as he brushed his left fingers under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his; he pressed his lips to hers in a tantalizing kiss.

Hikari made a little moan as she felt Itachi's tongue sliding across her bottom lip. By now, he felt he could trust her enough not to try and escape, so he released her wrists and let his hands wander to her breasts. Hikari squeaked shyly, feeling his hands groping her breasts. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. Itachi took her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap; his legs crossed Indian style. His right hand caressed her bottom very faintly before he shoved her hard against his body; his hips shifting just lightly under her. The sudden movements earned a moan from Hikari as she draped her arms around his neck.

He bowed his head down to her neck, kissing along her neck and shoulder; sucking teasingly once in awhile.

The mutual pleasure was short lived.

Itachi had forgotten to rinse the shampoo from his silky locks, and unfortunately for him; the shampoo slid down some strands and right into his eyes.

He hissed a low curse word all the sudden; scaring Hikari straight for a moment.

"W-What's wrong?" Hikari stared in confusion, still placed on his lap.

"The shampoo." He growled, wiping furiously at his eyes using his fists.

"Idiot! Don't wipe like that!" Hikari scolded, removing herself quickly from his lap and grabbing the showering hose. "Come here…" She guided him with her free hand to where she was in the tub.

Very gently, she turned the hose to 'mist' and tilted his head back, washing away the soap from his stinging eyes. She then proceeded to finish rinsing his hair, making sure she got all the shampoo out.

"There. Silly." She giggled as she put the hose back. Itachi still, slightly afraid, didn't open his eyes. Hikari took the chance to push down her sopping-wet bra and climb from the tub. By the time Itachi opened his eyes, she had tossed her wet clothes into the hamper and skittered out of the room.

Itachi let out a sigh of dissatisfaction as he hoisted himself out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He then bent over the tub and let the water drain out.

Turning, he proceeded out of the bathroom. Hikari was over at the dresser, sliding on her long night shirt. Itachi noticed it was one of his work shirts that he wore to the office on occasion. He rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying that she loved wearing his clothes. He let the towel drop to the floor beside the bed before gliding under the soft satin sheets. They felt so comfortable against his bare body.

"Eh? You're sleeping nakie?" Hikari tilted her head to the side as she approached the bed.

Itachi raised a brow before closing his eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Hikari shook her head, slightly over-enthusiastic. "Nope!"

She then slid under the covers next to him, his arms were crossed behind his head, so she wrapped her arms around his mid-section, and laid her head on his chest.

"Nothing better poke me during the night, Itachi." She warned, fighting off a yawn.

He smirked, "Of course, darling."

"I love you, Itchy." She mumbled softly, adding her personal nickname.

"I love you too, Hika." He yawned before the exhausted man fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme:** Teen (16 )

**Type:** Fluffy with a hint of sexual theme.

Finally, after a short wait, I've gotten chapter five done xD

I wanna dedicate this chapter to one of my new friends.

I'm unsure of her name on FanFiction; but she did add me on MSN & is super nice!

I really enjoy talking to her xD So this is to you; **Monkeyz** :heart:

* * *

The bright morning light flickered through the curtains of Itachi and Hikari's bedroom. Itachi groaned, covering his eyes with his hand as he attempted to roll onto his side; so that his back would be towards the beckoning light. Unfortunately; he found that a certain someone had attached themselves to his chest and mid-section, forbidding freedom.

He groaned again; this time from the urgent feeling in his southern region. Cursing under his breath, he squirmed in Hikari's steel grip. "If you don't let me go… I'll molest you." He murmured just above a whisper; what was he hoping for, that she'd actually hear him. Itachi rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Itachi…" Hikari mumbled in her sleep. Suddenly Hikari's hand began to wander from its resting spot, on his stomach, downwards towards his southern part.

"No, no, no." Itachi growled, catching her hand. He enlaced his fingers with hers and rolled her onto her back, leaning over her sleeping frame. "Now, I know you're not asleep." He coed into her ear. Itachi felt her body twitch, and he knew she was fighting not to grin.

Slowly, he leaned his mouth to hers; keeping his lips just an inch away from hers. "Good morning, beautiful." He teased, his voice sugar coated with sweetness. Hikari made a small noise, still pretending to be asleep. Itachi kissed her tenderly on the lips, and when that failed to shake her, he moved his lips down her neck. His breath tickled her sensitive skin, "Okay! Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Itachi smirked in victory, still not pulling away. Hikari wrapped her arms loosely around the aroused man's neck, "Good morning." He pressed his lips against hers, making a small moan as his tongue began to massage hers. She tilted her head away from his, disconnecting the tempting kiss. "You have work today. And you're gonna be late if you don't get dressed soon." She smiled cheekily. He let out a unhappy grunt, knowing she was right. "Fine." He muttered some-what bitterly as he rolled off of her.

Hikari watched from the bed as he gathered his usual black suit from the closet. He turned around to face her, causing a massive pink blush to cross her face in an instant. His winning smirk crept onto his lips; pleased with her reaction to him. She looked away, trying to find something else to occupy her mind. Though, it was a losing battle. Her sapphire eyes kept glancing back against her will; though Itachi was loving every minute of it. "Which boxers should I wear?" He inquired, teasing of course. He had in his right hand; a black pair with red clouds decorating it. Hikari had always pondered where he got such unusual boxers. Though, in his left hand, were a pair of satin red ones. "The satin." She mumbled, still trying to keep her eyes from him. "Alright."

Once Itachi had finished dressing, he left the bedroom for the kitchen. Hikari let out a tight sigh of thankfulness. _'I thought I was gonna lose it…' _She thought to herself, _'I'm too tired now… Damn him for wearing me down…' _Reluctantly; she left the warmth of the bed sheets and followed after Itachi.

The young man had just finished setting up the coffee pot and was now leaning casually against the kitchen counter. Just as Hikari was about to sit down; a sudden knock on the front door stopped her. "Ah. Probably Rentaro." She smiled brightly, heading down the hallway.

Abruptly, Itachi stepped in front of her. "What's wrong?" She inquired, a puzzled expression upon her face. "What if it's not? You're not answering the door in just a night shirt." Itachi sent a glare which caused her to retreat with a nod. With that, he turned to the door and peeked out the little eye-hole. Of course, Hikari was correct. He saw a messy head full of black hair with dark navy highlights embedded into most strands.

"Hello, Rentaro." He greeted as he opened the door to let her in.

"Itachi." She spoke simply before almost running him down to get to Hikari.

"Sorry about that, boss." Deidara appeared in the door way, smiling nervously. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head in a dismissing manner. He let Deidara in.

The girls had already made it over onto the couch, giggling to themselves about something that Itachi couldn't understand. Deidara and Itachi went into the kitchen; still waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"I should warn you, boss. Hikari's about to throw a fit." Deidara whispered low, incase the girls were listening. Itachi cocked a brow, "What?"

Suddenly Deidara's prediction became reality. "OH MY GOD! HE'S SO CUTE!" Hikari could have been heard half a mile away. Itachi's eyes widened when Hikari came running around the corner and into the kitchen; a black thing in her arms. "What is it?" Itachi stared blankly.

"It's a puppy, Itachi! His name's Baxter! Deidara bought him for Rentaro!" Hikari almost squealed; excitement shimmering in her eyes. Itachi, however, did not look pleased. "Why is it in my house?"

"Lighten up, Uchiha." Rentaro's spoke up as she walked into the kitchen. Itachi ignored her presence, "Get it out of my house." "That's not fair! It's just a little puppy!" Hikari whined; hugging the black fur ball close to her chest. "I don't care." Itachi's voice was harsh.

"Fine… But only if I can have a puppy!" Hikari grinned brightly. Itachi took a deep breath, "Absolutely…" Hikari's eyes brightened, only to fade to sadness quickly, "NOT."

"Why?!" She squeaked, "That landlady says we're allowed pets!"

"She may allow it, but I do not." He growled, causing the pup to shiver.

"Please, Itachi! I'll never ask for anything else! I promise! Please! Please!" Hikari begged, holding the puppy up to empathize the cuteness.

"NO!" He bellowed severely. Deidara cringed, Rentaro glowered, and Hikari shrunk back into a small ball around Baxter.

With that settled, he made his way to the front door; picking his briefcase up on the way. "Itachi!" Hikari trailed after him like a puppy herself. "I hate pets." His voice hissed, forcing her to stop. She wasn't about to push him any further. He didn't even bother to say anything else, he merely opened the door, stepped out into the hall way, then slammed it. Hikari was left alone in the hallway with a whimpering Baxter.

Rentaro suddenly appeared behind Hikari, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. I got a plan, pussycat." She winked with a mischievous grin. Hikari blinked for a moment, handing Baxter to her. Without saying anything, Rentaro headed out with the pup. Deidara jogging to catch up.

* * *

A few hours later, Hikari heard a knocking at the front door again. Itachi wasn't home from work yet, and Hikari was just finishing testing a new game that UbiSoft had released two days before. Curiously, she got up from the living room floor and peeked out the little eye-hole. Rentaro stood suspiciously looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

"You didn't kill someone, did you?" Hikari asked as Rentaro pushed passed her when she opened the door. Frightfully, Hikari's voice was very serious.

Rentaro rolled her eyes, "No, stupid."

It was then that Hikari noticed the large bulge in Rentaro's jacket. "Did you kidnap a child, Ren?" Again, Rentaro rolled her eyes indicating a 'no'.

The purple eyed girl plopped down onto the floor and opened her jacket. Two fur balls tumbled out. Hikari recognized the one as Baxter, but the tan one was new to her. "Meet your new puppy!" Rentaro grinned.

She gasped, falling to her knees and picking up the little bundle of fur. "It's so cute!"

"She. She's so cute." Rentaro continued to grin, hugging Baxter. "That's Baxter's sister." "But if Itachi finds out…" Her smile faded as she held the pup. Ren smirked, "He won't. Don't worry. Just enjoy it, geesh."

So the two girls played with their puppies. Hikari had decided on naming her pup; Sheila. Rentaro had picked up some toys on the way, so they played with the squeaky toys; though the puppies were a little too small to be running around everywhere.

* * *

All their peacefulness shattered within seconds. Rentaro heard the door knob turn and footsteps. "Shit." She muttered. Hikari froze up. Quickly, Rentaro spotted one of Hikari's book bags. She snatched it up, and stuffed Sheila inside, zipping it up enough so the pup still had a little air. She then tossed it, like it was on fire, to Hikari. She squeaked as she caught it and held it protectively to her chest.

There was no need to hide Baxter though, so Rentaro didn't bother. "It's still here?" Itachi glared as he tossed his jacket onto the recliner. "Y-Yeah." Hikari gulped. Itachi raised a brow, looking at Hikari suspiciously.

Ren spoke up, "You know, it's her apartment too!" Itachi automatically turned his attention to the feisty female sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Oh, it's still here too." He said dryly. Rentaro hissed spitefully, "Shut it, Uchiha." He shrugged nonchalantly, turning his attention back to Hikari.

She flinched, seeing him eyeing her. By now, his awareness was high as he gazed over the bag in her arms. "Going somewhere?"

"Eh? Oh, um, no." She squeaked. "Then what's with the book bag?" He tilted his head to the right slightly.

"It's pretty!" She smiled nervously. Itachi wasn't buying it.

Unexpectedly, a small yap came from the bag and Itachi's eyes widened fiercely. "No… You didn't… You couldn't have…"

"I didn't!" She closed her eyes tightly, "Rentaro did…" Itachi's eyes turned dark and nasty as he turned his irate gaze to the calm girl. "Rentaro…" He gritted his teeth. She kept her composed personality and pulled off an innocent smile, "Yes?"

Before either could attack each other, Hikari stood up and opened the bag; taking Sheila out. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I'll give her back…" She sighed, letting the book bag drop to the floor and holding the confused puppy out. "No dice. Can't take it back. Already bought it. You're stuck with it." Rentaro spoke quickly. Itachi only became more enraged.

There was a apprehensive silence between the three. Hikari didn't make eye contact with either of them, she just stared down at Sheila; who was staring confused up at her.

Itachi let out a rough sigh, "Fine. One week." Both girls gave him a perplexed look.

"Hikari can keep it for one week, in that time Rentaro will find a place for it. If she is unable to find a place for it, we're kicking it out." He spoke as if the end part of his sentence was no big deal. It was then Rentaro's turn to make up for her mistake, "Deal. I'll see if Deidara will let us keep her for a bit."

"Thank you, Ren-Ren!" Hikari bounded into her best friend's arms. Rentaro was more then pleased. Itachi, nonetheless, looked more then annoyed. "Oh. And thank you, Itchy!" She went to hug him, but was stopped by Itachi placing his hand up. "Do not. I repeat, **do not **come near me with that thing." She gulped, nodding.

About a week later, Deidara had finally caved into Rentaro's demand that he take in Sheila. Surprisingly, the week had passed without incident. Hikari was very good at taking care of Sheila, and as long as they stayed out of Itachi's way, no one got yelled at.

"You can visit her whenever you want." Ren smiled as Hikari handed the pup to Deidara at the door. "Or, we'll bring her by." Deidara smiled slightly.

Itachi was leaning against the wall, glaring dimly. "It shall never enter my house again." He warned, overly serious. Deidara swallowed hard, "Yes, boss."

With a some-what sad face, Hikari said her farewells to the pups until the next time they would meet.

With a sigh Itachi headed into the bedroom, "I'm tired."

Hikari was right on his heels, "I hope you're not too tired." She giggled naughtily.

Itachi cocked a brow, throwing his dress shirt off. "Oh? Why's that?" He inquired, removing the remainder of his clothing and gliding into bed. This time; he decided to keep his boxers on.

She merely giggled as she crawled into bed beside him, slipping her shirt off over her head. Itachi eyed her intensely as she then slid herself onto his lap. "Because I wanted to say thank you for letting Sheila stay here…" She murmured, a delicate smile on her lips. "Oh? How are you going to thank my very generous behavior?" A smirk slithered onto his face.

"I… Could think of a few ways…" She mused as she leaned closer to him; her face about an inch away from his. Her hands descended very tenderly down his smooth chest. "And what would one of those ways be?" His curiosity was at its peek.

"Turn out the lights, and you'll find out." Hikari whispered seductively. The Uchiha quickly closed the gap between them; kissing her forcefully, before he then complied to her demand.

_It was a known fact;;_

_Itachi wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Theme:** Teen (16 )_

_**Type:** Fluffy with a hint of sexual theme._

Damn. After a long wait, which I'm terribly sorry for, I've finally produced a chapter for MDR.

Yeah, it was **THAT **hard, okay?!

I totally lost interest... I had no way of gettin' it back.

But today I just woke up and was like 'LET'S WRITE MDR! WOO!'

Yeah, it's a short chapter. In my opinion.

But I gave it my best, considering I'm sleepy and not in the creative mood.

_**Btw. Question for all readers; **Shall I keep posting my Mature stories here?_

_Or... Move to livejournal?_

_I've got an account on Adult Fanfiction, but I realize some people might not be able to log onto that site._

_Any ideas?_

* * *

The following night before had been a very exciting one. Both Itachi and Hikari ended up sleeping in passed the usual early bird time. Hikari stirred underneath Itachi's warm exposed body. He laid on his stomach, his strong arm draped protectively over Hikari's upper body. She snuggled closer to his warmth, feeling his breath tickling her cheek. His midnight hair seemed to glisten with the rays of the sun that peeked through the blinds.

"Itachi…" She cooed ever so softly in his ear. He didn't reply, all she heard was his gentle breathing and the light thumping of his heartbeat. "So cute…" She murmured to herself as she closed her eyes. "I know." He whispered, moving his nose to her cheek and nuzzling tenderly. A pout formed on her lips, "I thought you were sleeping."

With a groan, he rolled onto his back; acting as if he had been at a gym all night. "What time is it?" He stated, more then asked, as he looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. "Shit… It's almost eleven." He mumbled, sitting up.

"Don't leave…" Hikari whined, rolling onto her side to face him. "I have work." He spoke simply, climbing out of bed.

Suddenly Hikari sat up with a gasp. Itachi turned his head to see what was the matter, but all he saw was her dashing into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and silence engulfed the bedroom.

A few minutes later a very irritated looking Hikari emerged from the bathroom. "What happened?" He raised a brow as he watched her walk over to the dresser and grab a pair of panties. She glared at him as if he had just slapped her in the face. "You." She hissed. Itachi's brows raised in surprise, "Me?" "You!" She growled even more annoyed. "What is your problem?" His eyes became dark.

"YOU made ME have MY time of the month, you bastard!" She pointed accusingly. Itachi's mouth dropped open just slightly, almost in awe. He straightened up quickly, "You seduced me first." Was his defense. "Me?! Seduce you?! Excuse me, but you're the seducer here! You and your… sexy hair… and your very beautiful body… and your sarcastic attitude…" She blushed, glaring daggers. "YOU just made me compliment you!" He tried with all his might not to smirk, but alas, it slipped up and infuriated her more. Hikari ended up running into the bathroom in tears.

Feeling partially responsible for some reason, Itachi decided to stay home. Quickly he got dressed in a pair of gray baggy sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt. He went into the closet that was beside the front door. Digging through a cardboard box, he found a heating pad. Draping the pad over his shoulder, he then returned to the bedroom to find Hikari curled up on the bed. "Here." His voice was just above a whisper as he plugged in the heating pad. Thankfully the cord reached it could be positioned comfortably in the bed.

Hikari had dressed in some black silky sweatpants and a baggy white tee-shirt. "It hurts to move…" She sniffled, hugging her stomach closely. Itachi let out a sigh. He very caringly lifted her legs just enough to scoot the covers out from under her. "Ow." Hikari whined. "Shush." He spoke sensitively, picking the heating pad up and placing it against her back and side, he then covered her up.

"Are you leaving?" Her voice was a raspy whisper.

"No." He leaned over and kissed the side of her forehead.

Hours later, Itachi sat on the bed, also under the covers, with his laptop on his lap. The TV was turned onto the evening news. He kept the volume low so as to not wake his sleeping beauty. Occasionally she'd toss and turn, and he often worried that the heating pad was burning her, but she had yet to wake up. Every few minutes he'd glance over and get an urge to run his fingers through her glossy hair. It seemed to calm her.

Abruptly he felt a poke in his side. He gazed down at the dark navy orbs that were locked onto him. "Yes?"

"I-Love-You." She smiled, causing him to smile. "I love you too, sweetie."

A few minutes later, another poke. "Hm?"

"I love you." She continued to smile. "I love you too." He pushed up his glasses as he worked.

"I love you…" She continued every few minutes. And he'd reply with "I love you too." Normally he'd become easily annoyed by repeating something, but it just gave him a weird fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What time is it, Itchy?" Hikari inquired, rolling onto her back and laying still.

"A little after six…" He replied without taking his eyes off of his work.

"Can you run out and buy me… some chocolate?" She asked innocently. "I have a craving."

Itachi debated for a few minutes before closing his laptop. "Alright. Will you be alright alone?"

She nodded slowly, "There's a store just around the corner. So you don't have to go far."

He patted her gently on the head, messing her already messy hair up. "Okay. I'll be back soon."

With that, he got out of bed, threw on an oversized trench coat, some socks, and his black loafers. He looked like a hobo-stalker to Hikari, but she contained her thoughts to herself. Itachi gave a smile as he left the bedroom, saying he'd look the door.

A ten minute trip at the most turned into an hour and a half trip. Hikari was on edge, more paranoid alone in the apartment and worrying like crazy that something happened to him.

'Maybe he was mugged? What if he got kidnapped?' All thoughts echoed in her mind as she heard the front door open and close. "Itachi?" She called out.

No answer.

"Itachi…" Carefully she slipped out of bed.

Tip-toeing across the carpet floor, she poked her head out the door way and looked into the living room. Everything was pitch black. The only light was from the little hallway lamp. "Itachi?" She called once more.

Suddenly the light in the hallway went out. Her breath became caught in her throat, her chest tightening with every thrashing heartbeat. She could hear footsteps, yet she was unable to flee even though she was scared like crazy. The foot steps stopped abruptly.

Out of no where a hand clamped over her mouth as she screamed into it. Her frail body was slammed against the wall and a harder body kept her still. She tried to lash out and kick, but her body was still weak. Fear wasn't helping either. Warm lips covered hers as she tried to push the person away. She succeeded with a hard knee to the groin. "NO! Only Itachi can touch me!" She screamed as she grabbed the nearest blunt object and raised it high above her head.

The lights came on and the person was now by the switch. "I'm glad." He mused, holding his groin area. "You…?" It didn't quite seem to sink in. "Sorry. I thought I'd surprise you." He smirked, leaning against the wall. The shock of being kneed was still smoldering.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or beat you dead." Her tone was more then serious as he laughed. "You can beat me after you see what I've got." With that, he motioned for her to follow him into the living room.

She followed close behind him. He flipped on the living room lights and her eyes grew wide. On the coffee table was at least twenty bags of different types of chocolate. Beside it was a big purple stuffed bunny rabbit. Her expression seemed to please Itachi, "I'm not done yet." He went out into the hallway and returned with a familiar fur ball in his arms. "Sheila!" She delightfully squealed.

"I thought you'd like her." He quickly handed the tail-wagging pup to Hikari. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Itachi!" She almost was on the verge of crying. "Don't cry." He ordered, turning away. Hikari put the pup on the ground and then tackled Itachi from behind, causing him to fall onto his face.

"Hey!" He growled.

She silenced him with a juicy kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as humanly possible. A groan slipped out and became tangled in the kiss. Hikari pulled away with a bright grin. Itachi pulled away with a flushed face and gasping for breath. "Damn girl." He mumbled, wiping his mouth with his lips.

"Be careful. I might take advantage of you." He smirked cockily as he grabbed her up, bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Sheila tailed after them. He toppled her onto the bed, making sure not to hurt her though. She climbed under the covers, still grinning.

He returned to his spot on the bed with his laptop. Sheila joined them, curling up in the middle, between them. Which didn't go well with Itachi. Hikari rolled onto her side to face the pup and Itachi. Her arm draped tenderly over the small puppy as her other one was tucked under her head as another pillow.

"I love you, Hika-Chan." He whispered. "I love you too…" She sleepily mumbled before passing out.

Itachi continued to work into the night until he became too tired. He put his laptop away and laid on his side to face his girl. He smiled, moving closer, only to be stopped by a growl from Sheila. He didn't care this time. He wrapped his arms around Hikari, his forehead pressed against hers. With out warning, he reached down and very gently patted Sheila on the head, earning a tail-wag from her. "Sleep." He mumbled to **both** of his girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Theme: **Teen (16+)

**Type: **Drama

_I was planning on getting this out this weekend.  
But I've decided to give it out earlier then that. xD  
Feel special! xDD  
Anyway, god I'm tired. It's almost 1:30 AM D:  
I worked all night on this xD  
My bestie helped too. So I owe her a lot or else this wouldn't be out._

I'm not gonna spoil anything.  
But there is DRAMA.  
Drrraammmmaaa.  
Uhm. Yar. I'm normal now xD

* * *

7:30 am and the stereo was blazing My Girl's Ex-boyfriend by Relent K. Hikari sung along at the top of her lungs, jumping on the couch and head banging like a fool. She dramatically played air guitar on the guitar solos. "I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend!"

Itachi slowly emerged from the bedroom, wearing his usual black suit and tie. His hair slicked back into a low ponytail. "Hikari." His voice was automatically drowned out by the music. He tried clearing his throat. No response. She was way too out of it, jumping from the couch to the coffee table. "He's someone I would hate to be!"

"HIKARI!" He hollered; which gave the poor girl a fright as she pathetically toppled off the glass coffee table and hit the carpeted floor with a thump. Itachi stared as she climbed onto the couch and stared right back at him with a face like 'I almost died!'

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "I'm heading out now. I've got an early business arrangement."

With lightening fast relaxes, Hikari bounded over the back of the couch and flung herself into Itachi's arms. Itachi blinked indifferently as she snuggling wrapped her arms around his slender waist and buried her nose in his chest. Itachi took it as she was still overjoyed about the events of last night. The pup, to his slight dismay, was still asleep in their bed.

"I'll be back around lunch time. We can spend it together." He smiled a bit as Hikari stepped away from his body, her hands still placed on his waist. Itachi leaned his head down to press his lips softly against Hikari's. She eased up onto her tip-toes to deepen the kiss, but Itachi pulled back quickly. Almost teasing the eager girl. "I have to go."

With a pout, she released him. "I love you." She giggled as he patted her tenderly on the head. "I love you too." With that, he grabbed up his briefcase and briskly left the apartment.

After a few minutes; Hikari decided on calling Ren. A few rings and a groggy voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bakey!" Hikari giggled.

"Morning." She could hear Ren yawn.

"Itachi just left for an early appointment. I'm bored!" Hikari leaned against the wall, sliding down it into a sitting position.

"Jebus. It's only 7:30 ish." Ren yawned again.

"Say, lets go jogging with the pups!" She squeaked in Ren's ear.

"Jogging so early in the morning? You must be crazy."

"Don't be so lazy! I'll meet you at Central Park!" With that she hung up the phone and dashed into the bedroom to get ready.

After changing into a faint pink jogging suit with black lines around the waist and going down the sides; Hikari grabbed up the matching leash for Sheila, and headed out.

Central Park wasn't that far away from the complex apartments, so the two were there in no time at all. Hikari hovered around a large oak tree, bending down to pet Sheila as praise for not barking at the passerby. Within moments a hand lightly patted her on the back, scaring the crap out of her. "Why do people keep sneaking up on me?!" Hikari whined.

"Because you're easy prey." Rentaro murmured, rubbing the sleepy from her dark eyes.

Baxter seemed just as sleepy as his owner as he sat on the grass. Sheila on the other hand, kept nipping at his ears. "Come on! No time to waste!" Hikari spoke in a commander sort of way as she grabbed Ren's arm and dragged her down a path near the river.

They walked down the concrete walk way by the dirty brown river. Talking about nothing in particular. Rentaro mostly rambled on about Deidara's newest installment to his romance collection. How he still wasn't willing to get any of his books published. Afraid of rejection and that bull. Hikari had a rather fond spot for Deidara's writing. She was always asking when his next one would be coming out, and she thought he did an excellent job on each one.

"Hikari? Rentaro?" A timid voice interrupted them. They both looked over their shoulders to see two woman about their age.

"Kazumi! Hachiko!" Hikari squealed, turning to face them.

Kazumi, the purple long haired one with bright blue eyes, smiled tenderly. "It's been awhile. How are you two?"

"We're doing alright. Yourself?" Rentaro answered for her friend.

It was Hachiko's turn to answer. "Same ol'. Same ol'." She said in a dismissive shrug.

Hikari took a moment to look her two old friends over. Kazumi had grown her short purple hair out to a flowing longer version. She was dressed in a light blue wool turtle neck with the sleeves covering her hands. She also had on a long light brown ruffled skirt that stopped above her ankles; along with two inch heeled white boots. Hachiko has her very long midnight hair pulled up into a high pony tail. She wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black snug fitting jeans. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver cross dangling from the middle.

As Hikari's eyes wandered back to Kazumi, she couldn't help but notice the 'baby bump.' Kazumi noticed her eyes on her stomach and smiled. "Two months."

"So it's true then? You and Gaara are expecting…" Rentaro trailed off, almost in disbelief. "Twins." Hachiko grinned. "I'll be the God-mother, of course."

"I'm so happy for you!" Hikari squealed, hugging Kazumi tightly.

"Why don't you girls come shopping with us?" Hachiko offered with a pleasant grin.

Hikari looked to Ren, almost like a child wanting to hang out with friends at the park. Ren took the time to yawn before nodding dazedly. "Sure."

"But first we have to go back and change. I'm not walking around in a jogging suit." She muttered quickly, turning and heading towards the apartments.

"'Kay. We'll meet you at the Plaza." Kazumi waved as Hikari ran to catch up to Rentaro.

Rentaro and Hikari met Kazumi and Hachiko at the Plaza around nine. They were waiting just inside the doors; sitting on a bench.

"So where to first?" Hikari grinned enthusiastically. "Baby gap!" Hachi suddenly cheered. Rentaro's right eye twitched, "Sometimes I think you're the father."

Kazumi giggled, "She says she never wants kids. But she's already behaving like a mother-to-be."

"Maybe she is?" Hikari blinked thoughtfully.

"You guys… I'm standing right here. Stop ignoring me." Hachi glared.

Kazumi giggled, "Sorry, Hachi."

"Alright! Lets go!" Hikari thrust her arm into the air with a little too much excitement.

From Baby Gap to Borders to Victoria Secret. The foursome went everywhere, a shopping spree at Hachi's husband's expense. Boy was Orochimaru gonna be mad when he discovered the credit card's monthly bill.

"Hey, you guys wanna go get some lunch?" Rentaro inquired with a motion to the food court. It was then that it hit Hikari, "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve. Why?" Hachi blinked absently.

"Crap! I've got a lunch date with Itachi." Hikari squealed; her mind in a swirl.

"Run Hikari! Run! Master Itachi will be SO furious!" Ren taunted with a smirk, only to earn a swat on the back of the head from Kazumi. She was the closest to do it.

"Go on." Kazumi smiled sweetly towards Hikari. "Thanks, guys. I had fun! See you around." She stuck her tongue out at Ren before making a mad dash out of the mall. Which earned some stares from onlookers.

"Itachi! I'm sorry I'm late!" Hikari hollered as she opened the front door.

Silence.

Everything was so quiet. Everything was as she left it.

"Itachi?" She called in a much softer tone.

No answer.

"Guess he's running late too." She sighed, dropping the shopping bags by the couch in the living room.

There weren't any messages on the answering machine. So the very bored girl sat beside the phone, flipping on the TV and watching Cheaters on G4.

For two hours, she sat there; watching Cheaters and staring uselessly at the phone beside her.

"Why isn't he calling?!" She growled. Her patience had run out an hour ago. She picked up the phone, dialed his number quickly, and waited. It went straight to his voicemail, which meant he had turned his phone off. Typical of the workaholic.

"Fine! I'll just spend the remainder of lunch with Ren!" She hollered at the phone; as if expecting it to say 'sorry'.

It was then she realized that it was after two pm. Lunch was out of the question. She sighed and picked up the phone anyway, "I'll just call to hang out."

Deidara picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dei? Is Rentaro there?"

"No. She hasn't come in yet. Aren't you with her?"

"I left early. I HAD an appointment with Itachi."

Just the sound of her voice made Deidara cringe. "I'm not sure where she'd be."

"Yeah. Thanks." She mumbled, hanging up on the poor man before he could say anything else.

The weather had taken a turn for the chilly side as Hikari walked down the sidewalk. Deciding to go out to her favorite café, Starbucks, would hopefully clear her mind and calm her impending anger down a degree.

Feeling both confused and angry wasn't a good combination for the temper happy female. She stuffed her cold hands deeper into her jacket pockets. Today had started out so cheerful, now it was turning into a real downer. She gazed from the sidewalk to the people at the crosswalk up ahead. A familiar face caught her attention.

Rentaro was standing, slightly away from the crossing group, and gawking across the street. The unique look of shock, fear, and enragement perked Hikari's interest. As she neared Ren, she opened her mouth to call her friend's name out, but snapped it shut. Her eyes fell to where Ren was staring.

Itachi was bent over a table at the little café, lips locked with a busty blonde. Her arms wrapped passionately around his neck. It was obviously Maria.

Hikari's heart seemed to fall out of her chest and slam against the frozen concrete below. She was only a few feet away from Ren by now. It took Ren a few minutes to spot her devastated friend, and when she did; panic set in.

"Hikari!" She gasped, reaching out to her. In a split second, Hikari was out of reach and running as far away from the horrible scene as she could. "Hikari!" Rentaro screamed in a blur of grief. The name caused Itachi to break away from the kiss and look towards the direction the shouting was coming from. Though, Itachi didn't run after her.

Rentaro had finally caught up to Hikari in the park. She had stopped running, bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Hika…" She mumbled, also huffing. "Why?" Hikari tried not to cry, her heart aching in her chest.

"I don't know…" Ren bit her bottom lip, confused as hell. "But we'll figure this all out… So don't fret."

"This doesn't make any sense!" She lashed out. "Why would he do this? I thought he loved me, Ren!" She spun around to face her friend, her vision blurred with tears.

Ren knew she couldn't say he did or he didn't. She didn't know what the hell was going through Itachi's mind. But all she knew, is that she had to be there for Hikari. Reaching out her hand, she placed it softly atop Hikari's head. "It'll be alright." She tried to sound as reassuring as she could muster.

Just then, Hikari's cellphone went off. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled it out to look at the callerID. Though, she recognized the ringtone as Itachi's. Biting her bottom lip, she looked to Ren for advice. Ren stared back helplessly.

With that; Hikari snapped the phone shut and flipped it off before stuffing it back into her pocket.

There was a tense silence between them for the next five minutes.

Hikari finally spoke first. "I… Don't want to go back to the apartment. Not yet." Rentaro understood perfectly, "You'll stay with me and Dei."

"Thank you." Hikari stared at the ground.

Slowly, Ren reached her hand out once more, her palm facing Hikari in a warm manner. "Thank you." Hikari repeated as she took her friend's hand in her own. They left the stilled park behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Theme: **Teen (17+)

**Type: **Drama

**I just recommend 17 and up, because of the use of cursing.  
xD**  
_This is the fastest update ever.  
Basically, 'cause I actually wrote chapter eight before six and seven xD  
Why? Because, I wrote it on the same day Sol-Chan died.  
So it was filled with a lot of my raw emotions that came from losing something so precious to me.  
_

**I just wanna thank everyone for;  
31 Reviews (WOO!)  
Annnnd  
****2k hits xD (ZOMGYAY!)  
ilu guys :heart:**

_  
Pointing out my two favorite reviews were from;  
_Trace Peirce who said they'd betchslap Itachi back to his Momma  
(That really made me laugh xD)  
Annnnd  
Siry Pop who had the longest review and tried to trick me into updating quicker.  
(That just made me feel special xDD)

**SO WILL HIKARI STAY WITH ITACHI?!  
WHAT'S HIS REASON FOR DOING SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE?!  
DOES HE EVEN HAVE A REASON?!  
OR DID THE CRUEL WRITER JUST WANNA MESS WITH THE READERS  
(And her poor characters)  
HEADS?!**

Read & Review to find out.  
;D

* * *

Hikari fell to her knees; choking on her own saliva, gasping through the tears. Her chest felt tight, everything seemed to be closing in around her. The air was thick as she inhaled deeply. She grabbed at her chestnut hair, clenching it tightly with her right hand as if it were some kind of support. Her left hand grabbed fiercely at her chest; clasping her shirt in a balled up fist. "Why? Why? Why?" She repeated out loud only to herself. Her voice was cracking under the desperation that was consuming her with every passing second. Hikari's mind was in a blunder of foggy confusion.

Suddenly reality hit with a stinging right hand. She let out a exhale of pain as if she was hit in the chest by a hammer. Toppling over, she wrapped her arms around her chest; hugging herself as if she was trying frantically to hold herself together. To keep from falling apart; to stop the pieces from breaking. "I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears flooded from her wounded sapphire eyes. "Why? Why did you do this to us?" She gasped between heavy sobs. "This doesn't make sense!"

She could feel it swelling up inside of her, all the emotions. Anger, pain, betrayal, hate, sorrow. It was an overload, and she begged for it to stop. She held her head in her hands, sobbing. "I hate you…" She whimpered. "Hate you so much…"

Rush. The anger exploded with in her frail frame. She slammed her fists against the hard wooden floors; causing an echo in the bedroom. "Bastard! I HATE YOU!" She hissed venomously, her eyes stinging with hatred. "Why did you do this to **ME**?" She asked to particularly no one. "I loved you, damn it… I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She screamed in agony, the tears overflowing from her eyes again. "Idiot…"

There was a downpour in her heart as she laid on the bedroom floor. Her breathing still irregular as she sobbed quietly. She couldn't hear anything. She saw Rentaro rush into the room in a panic. But she couldn't hear her words. She could see her calling for someone, but she couldn't understand. Everything was so quiet. So numb. She felt Rentaro's hands on her cheeks; brushing her fingers tips ever so lightly over Hikari's face. She gazed into Rentaro's eyes, the eyes of a frightened woman. She wondered if that's what she looked like to Rentaro. As she lay on the floor, she must of looked like a train wreck.

Her mouth was dry, she couldn't form any words; only faint whimpers. Hikari closed her eyes slowly, it hurt to even blink now. She felt Rentaro wiping away her tears continuously. She sniffled here and there, as Rentaro continued to softly stroke her cheeks in a soothing manner.

Moments later; though it seemed like forever to Hikari, she felt herself being lifted from the cold floor. She felt a softness under her a few seconds later. She didn't open her eyes though; for she knew, even if she did, she'd still be surrounded by darkness. The throbbing in her chest was still there, slowly fading. Someone climbed into the bed, laying right beside her. The perfume was familiar, Rentaro's Night Wish perfume. She felt protective, yet delicate, arms entangling around her. She trembled at the slightest of touch. Rentaro was afraid as well; fearful that if she were to just apply too much pressure to the feeble girl, she just might break into a million pieces within her arms.

Hikari could feel the pounding on Rentaro's heart against her; her friend was anxious. Rentaro's perfume seemed to have a calming effect on the restless girl; perhaps because it was a familiar thing to Hikari. "Deep breaths…" Rentaro's voice softly broke through the darkness. She could tell Ren was trying to keep her own voice from cracking. She felt Rentaro brushing her hair tenderly, a motherly gesture. Sometimes; Hikari wondered if Ren knew just how motherly she could be. It was at times, in heartache or worry, that Rentaro exhibited such motherly tendencies. Whether it was taking care of someone close, or just giving advice from her heart. "Ren would make a good mother…" Hikari spoke up, finally finding her voice. She could feel Rentaro make one of those 'Ew' gestures; that she was all too commonly known for.

"Do you want anything to eat… Drink?" Rentaro asked when a silence fell between the two. Hikari shook her head. Rentaro sighed very faintly, laying her chin on Hikari's head. Rentaro would stay with her until she fell asleep.

It was four in the morning when Hikari had finally woken up. The crying; the pain, had tired her out both physically and mentally. She sat up slowly in the darkened room. Her eyes were sore, and her hands stung weakly. She looked around the room for Rentaro, a desperate need to be close to someone. Her eyes fell on the figure beside her, sprawled out and snoring lightly. She sighed, just slightly relieved. Hikari stumbled from the safety of the bed and made her way out of the bedroom; since it was dark still, she needed to feel around against the wall to find the door. A draw back of painting your walls black too.

Once in the living room; she noticed a small desk light on beside the couch. Deidara was passed out, under the covers; mumbling in his sleep. She found her shoes by the front door and slipped them on. She needed air, needed to clear her mind and think straight again. She was tempted to leave Ren and Dei a note, but figured she'd be back before they awoke. Quietly she slipped out into the morning shadows.

It was chilly out as Hikari crossed her arms over her chest. The streets, the sidewalks, everything was empty. Like the pain in her heart. She walked silently, her thoughts not even surfacing. She had no destination. Just walk. The breeze ruffled her tangled locks of hair, brushing some across her face. She didn't bother to push them away from her eyes, she didn't care. Hikari walked for, who knows how long, until she finally stopped. She didn't stop because her mind told her so; it was her body. It just stopped functioning.

She soon found out why. She looked up at her and Itachi's apartment building. The building seemed to tower over her, daring her to enter, yet forbidding it at the same time. Her breath was caught in her throat. She glanced frantically at all the different windows; looking for her own. She found it. It was the only one that still had a light on. A beacon of hope. At least, she wanted to believe so.

She took a step forward, only to find herself in excruciating pain. Her chest was tightening up again, her heart rate was through the roof, and tears began to form in her hopeless eyes. _'He's with her.' _A voice warned in the back of her mind. Hikari took in a sharp breath. _'Don't bother. He doesn't care.' _The voice continued. "S-Shut up…" Hikari could only muster up a whimper. _'Give up. She's better then you.' _The voice now taunted. Hikari couldn't take it. She turned from the building, from her home.

As she stumbled away, the sudden and oh so familiar voice caught her. "Hikari!" She reluctantly turned her head to look over her shoulder, back to the window. No one was there though. _'Mind playing tricks on you?' _The voice chuckled. But it wasn't, "I thought that was you." Hikari's eyes quickly dropped to the entrance of the building.

A breathless Itachi stood in the door way. His hair was a complete mess, his white dress shirt hung open; it was clear he had either had sex or had been running at some point. The bags under his eyes were dark, lack of sleep was apparent even in the dim street lights. _'So he was with her…' _The voice tormented. Hikari took a step away from Itachi, distancing herself even more.

Hikari stood there, shivering in the chilly wind, unable to walk away. They stared at each other, neither speaking. Though their eyes spoke loudly. Screaming in agony. This would continue for a good five minutes.

Finally, Itachi decided to speak. "Hikari… I know it looked bad…" He began, but the quick tempered female cut him off. "Is she with you right now?"

"No! Of course not!" His own temper flared.

"Then why do you look like you've just had rough sex?" Her eyes glared accusingly.

"I haven't slept, damn it! I've spent all night calling your damned cell phone, only to get the voice mail. I've been worried sick!" He hissed.

"You didn't look too worried when you…" She couldn't even say it. Her chest began to throb as a warning.

"It was a shoot." Itachi sighed.

"A shoot? Like 'Oh shoot! I'll just kiss her!'" She clearly mocked his explanation.

Itachi gritted his teeth, knowing he deserved that come-back. "Sasuke. Sasuke needed a stand in for his film. He called me at the office, told me he was in trouble, then hung up. I went down to where he was, and found out he just needed me for a scene; since I looked a lot like the actor playing the part. I didn't know it was a kissing scene!" He exhaled deeply.

Hikari was unsure, she shifted uncomfortably; debating whether he was telling the truth or not. "Why are you sweating then? Why did that kiss look real?"

Itachi rolled his eyes at the first question, "Because I ran all the way down here. Fifty-nine flights of stairs, woman. I was afraid if I took the elevator, you'd have been gone by then." He then addressed the other question, "Because one of Sasuke's workers pushed me from behind. I don't know how much of the scene you saw, but I pulled away right after our lips connected."

"So you did kiss her!" Hikari growled. "I bet you enjoyed it too."

"Have you not heard a word I've said?!" Itachi boomed angrily.

"Screw you!" Hikari suddenly shot back. She was on the edge, fighting back the tears once again. Her words caused Itachi to freeze.

Hikari spun around on her heel and started to walk off; leaving Itachi stunned. "I'm not done with you!" He growled, grabbing Hikari's wrist all the sudden. "Let me go." Her harsh voice almost sent chills down Itachi's spine. Against his better judgment, he continued to firmly hold her wrist. "No."

That was enough for Hikari, she balled up her right hand into a tight fist; until her knuckles turned white. With such power, she swung a right punch towards Itachi's cheek. Itachi didn't have time to even think, he was stone frozen. Just before her fist connected with Itachi's right cheek, she stopped. A clapping noise had drawn her attention away from beating him to a bloody pulp. She glared over her shoulder like an angered jaguar towards the source of the noise. An amused smirk was there to greet her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Theme: Mature (18+) _

_Type: Drama_

**Rated for language and violence.  
Along with a hint of sexual themes**

I know, I know.  
I was suppose to upload chapter ten along with nine.  
But I just haven't finished it yet.  
It's getting there. Slowly.  
So it'll be out soon enough.

I just decided that everyone waited long enough for nine.  
You'd rather have at least one chapter, right?  
Better then waiting like...  
Another week for two.

_Special thanks to everyone that reviewed.  
Gawd, you guys make me giggle.  
xD  
I love your funneh reviews._

* * *

Hikari glared towards the source of the narcissistic chuckling. "Sasuke." Her eyes narrowed viciously. Sasuke's smirk grew at being acknowledged, "Hikari." Hikari pulled her fist away from Itachi's cheek, but kept it armed and ready. Her angry eyes darted from Sasuke to the woman standing slightly behind him. Oh how she would never forget such a face. "Maria."

If the other woman was uncomfortable, she sure didn't show it. She had a smug air about her as she nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, dear."

Hikari's jaw clenched tightly together. "I'll be on my way." In an instant, she was walking away from the three. "Wait." Sasuke's voice rose just slightly, but not enough to disclose any panic. "I want to apologize for my actions." Hikari halted for just a moment, "Save it, Uchiha. I don't want to hear your voice. Now shove off." Paying no mind to Hikari's words, Sasuke continued on. "It was my fault brother came down to the set. I called him without telling him the circumstances of the situation. By the time he got there, there wasn't any choice…"

"Of course there was a choice!" Hikari fumed, spinning around on her heel. "He could of said no! He could of walked away! But NO, he went along with it!"

Sasuke retorted quickly, "He didn't know about the kissing scene, Hikari. He thought he was just reciting the lines. I paid one of my staff members to give him a little nudge towards Maria."

Itachi sent a chilling glare, "You did what, Sasuke?"

"Calm down, bro. I knew you wouldn't do it if I had asked nicely. So I just took the liberty to…" He trailed off, shrugging nonchalant.

Itachi clenched his fists until they turned pale. "You know, you should become an actor, bro. You really fit the part. Plus all the girls would flock to a movie with such a handsome man playing the lead role." Sasuke added with a sly smirk.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Sasuke." Hikari's voice cut deep, filled with rage and over-boiling disgust. The over confident boy opened his mouth to retort, but was shut up with a right hook; square in the nose, curtsy of Hikari.

Maria let out a cry of horror as Sasuke fell to the ground, blood pouring from his, possibly, broken nose. She dropped to her knees beside Sasuke, pulling out a white clothe and holding it up to his nose to stop the flow of blood. "Why'd you do that?!"

Hikari's eyes dared her to even flinch as she towered over them. "Wanna be a matching pair of fucks?"

Abruptly, Itachi grabbed a hold of Hikari's bloodied fist; making her cringe at the slightest of touch. She turned her cold gaze towards her ex-lover. He forced a nervous smile, "Why don't we go up to the apartment, and get some coffee? I just made a fresh pot."

She stared at him for a few minutes before turning her head back to the two on the ground. "Fine." She hissed out, following behind Itachi as he led the way.

There was a edgy silence as Hikari sat on the large sofa, Itachi sat on the lazy boy chair, diagonal from the sofa. He lifted the cup of warm liquid to his lips, glancing over the edge of the mug at Hikari. She sat as uptight as could be, mug gripped firmly between her hands, and her head bowed down to stare intensely in thought.

He pondered on how to handle the situation. It seemed like it had already been blown out of proportion. All Itachi really wanted to do was climb into bed, forget all this happened, and wrap his arms around his woman. But he knew that was just a wishful thought.

"Hikari…" He spoke up timidly, something he wasn't used to. She didn't budge. "I'm sorry…" It seemed to come out as a raspy whisper.

Unpredictably; she placed the cup on the coffee table, got up, and headed for the door. Itachi's instincts kicked in. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, Itachi wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. "Don't go." He whispered in her ear.

"Shove off." Was her reply as she pried herself from his arms. Not once did she look him in the eyes, which annoyed him to no man's land. He had reached his limit. Taking her by the shoulders, he spun her around to face him. "Stop being a stubborn fool! I explained the situation to you! You got your revenge against Sasuke. What more to you want?"

Her eyes glared warningly, "What do I want? Honestly? I wish it never happened! I wish you weren't stupid enough to do a scene with her in the first place! You don't know how it feels to watch the man you love kiss another woman."

He dropped his head downwards, his midnight bangs covering his eyes. Keeping his hands on her shoulders firmly, he spoke in a soft tone. "What can I do to redeem myself? What can I do to prove I love you and only you?"

Hikari scoffed abruptly, "I'd ask you to fuck me, but I'm sure Maria's the only thing you think about." His fingernails dug into her shoulders, causing her to grit her teeth instead of whimpering. He lost his temper. In a quick motion, he slammed her back against the wall, hard enough for a cry to escape her lips. "Let go!" She screamed, reaching her hands up to grab at his forearms. "Don't' you ever…" His voice had turned sinister at the drop of a pin, "Say something so ridiculous again."

She sneered again, "Doesn't seem too ridiculous."

A sharp movement and he backhanded her hard across the cheek. "Get a grip, you stupid woman! I fucking love you!" He screamed in uncontrollable rage. Hikari's mouth hung open slightly in disbelief. Had he just hit her? Impossible. Yet, she felt the stinging of the blow on her right cheek.

"You bastard!" She screeched, her pride automatically wounded. She raised her hand to return the favor across the cheek, but he caught her wrist.

They struggled; as it was clear Itachi had the upper hand against the wild woman. He crashed his lips against hers, forcing her back against the wall. The kiss was hard and rough, his tongue lashing out against hers. Seconds later he broke the kiss with an almost hateful glare, "I'll fuck you and only you. You'll be so sore you won't be able to get out of bed." His words came out in a hiss of anger.

_For once, Hikari was scared._


	10. Chapter 10

**Theme: Mature (18)  
Type: Lemon/Sexual**

**Chapter rated for intense sexual situations.  
Beware.**

_Okay! First ever sexual chapter with Itachi!  
OMG! It took me FOREVER to write this one.  
Because I kept getting writer's block.  
And wasn't in the mood. e.e;_

_I actually didn't use my full potential/ideas for it.  
I was afraid if I used too many details.  
It'd scare away my readers.  
Ya' know?_

_I'd hate to scare you guys away.  
I luv joo.  
;heart;_

_More importantly.  
After reading this.  
I'd like to know, for the next time;  
**Should I put my full ideas out there,  
With a bunch of details?  
Or tone it down,  
'cuz this chapter was too much for you?**_

* * *

Hikari whimpered as she was dragged, by her wrist, towards the bedroom. Itachi was refusing to let go of her by now as she took the chance to grab, with her free hand, onto the doorframe. "Let me go, Itachi!"

He spun around, letting go of her wrist in the process, and grabbed her by her hair; yanking her lips to meet his. Her hands automatically pressed against his chest, trying halfheartedly to push him away. His body was firm against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began walking backwards. Still not breaking the kiss, the two stumbled over each other's feet, and before Hikari knew it, she was tossed carelessly onto the bed.

She raised her head to stare up at him as Itachi threw off a sweaty shirt. His eyes were still as threatening, almost daring her to defy him again. It disturbed her greatly, as if he wasn't the same man. She could even swear she saw a tint of red in those blackened orbs of his.

"I'm sorry, Hikari." He murmured, leaning down onto the bed on his knees. "I-I forgive y…" She stopped when he leaned towards her with a menacing smirk, "I mean for what I'm going to put you through tonight."

"Haven't you already put me through enough?" She lashed out, only to be silenced with a firm kiss. She moved her hands onto his chest and pushed him away as hard as she could. He broke the kiss, taking the opportunity to reach for his belt. With such skill he removed his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and began pulling them down.

Hikari blushed, also taking the opportunity to crawl away from him hastily. Once more, he stopped her, grabbing a hold of her waist from behind. His weight on her from behind, caused her to fall forward. Itachi pressed his chest against her back as his hand snaked from her waist, up her shirt, and tauntingly stopped at her bra line. "Itachi…" She let out a pleading whimper.

"Yes, Hikari?" He murmured coldly against her ear. "Stop it." She whined as his cold fingertips slid under her bra-line and grazed the tender flesh of her breast; inching towards her nipple ever so slowly.

In a split second; she flung her head back, smashing it against Itachi's nose. "Fuck…" He murmured, holding his nose. Hikari twisted around to face him now. "You deserved it! I told you to stop." She pouted slightly.

"Don't think I'm giving up that easily." Itachi smirked darkly, his intense eyes upon her. His hand shot out towards her again, "Come here!" Hikari squeaked, diving out of the way on instinct alone. She fell off the bed, scrambled to her feet, and stumbled into the bathroom; shutting the door and locking it. "HA! Can't get me now, Itachi!" She screamed through the door, arrogance dripping in her voice.

She had beaten Itachi at his own game. She leaned her back against the door, letting out a sigh of relief. "Open the door, Hikari." Itachi's voice startled her.

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, baby." He cooed seductively.

"No!"

"Please, honey…" He began to whine.

"No."

"I'm dying out here!" He lightly smacked his forehead against the door.

"Go to sleep."

"Not until you're beside me."

"Not until you're not horny!" She retorted.

There was a silence, followed by a rough sigh. "Such a silly girl." The next thing Hikari knew, she fell backwards into two strong arms. "I have a key." Hikari blushed brightly, "That's mean!" "I gave you a chance to surrender." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dragged her backwards and towards the bed. Kicking and squirming was effortless.

"Honestly, you're too shy." Itachi grumbled as he shoved her back onto the bed. He casually ran his hand through his sleek hair with a sigh slipping by his lips. "You're too forward!" She huffed. "It's not in my nature to act coil around you." He purred seductively as he leaned down to her. Another huff from the aggravated girl.

Itachi pushed her onto her back, his hands roaming down to her pants, unbuckling the silver buckle, and then carefully yanking them down. His eyes wandered over the sky blue panties with white lace trimming them. He curled his index finger around the top; sliding it in between her flesh and the fabric of the delicate undergarment. "Who exactly were you wearing these for?"

With a faint pink blush crossing her face, she mumbled. "Who do you think?" Itachi pondered out loud, "Rentaro?" "No, idiot! You!" She gave him a good whack to the head with her fist. "Ouch. I was just… kidding." He rubbed the forming knot on his head. "Either way. You won't be needing them." He shrugged carelessly, yanking them down with his finger. "Hey! No wait a minute!" She growled, slapping his hand away.

The disappointed man rubbed the red mark the slap left on his hand. To his surprise, Hikari had moved into a sitting position and skillfully slid her panties down over her smooth legs. After removing them, she neatly folded them up, and placed them on the nightstand beside the bed. "I spent a lot of money on them." She then yanked her wrinkled tee-shirt over her head; revealing a matching bra. Tossing the tee-shirt carelessly over the edge of the bed, she reached around her back to unhook the bra. Itachi noticed the trouble she seemed to be having, so he crawled behind her and moved her hands gently out of the way. "Here." He spoke quietly, unhooking the bra.

"Thank you, my dear." She almost seemed to mock, also neatly folding the bra and setting it on the nightstand. "See! I'm not being shy anymore." She added proudly.

Itachi laughed at her 'boldness', "I'm glad. Now would you like me to finish undressing in front of you, or do you want to close your eyes?" He was blatantly mocking her now. So; Hikari, hating to be teased, grabbed the sides of his boxers and yanked them down, only to squeal and cover her eyes. Itachi burst out laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. God, how he loved her little quirks.

Itachi removed his boxers fully, kicking them off as he laid beside his naked queen. He laid on his side, facing her, with his elbow propping himself up, palm tucked under his chin in a smug fashion. Hikari sat with her legs crossed over one another, arms crisscrossed to cover both breasts. She kept glancing uneasily towards Itachi.

"Please tell me we're not gonna just sit here naked for the rest of the… morning?" Itachi pondered out loud after glancing at the clock to his left. "I thought that was a good idea." She rolled her eyes; her voice clearly sarcastic.

"Well I don't." Itachi grunted as he sat up, twisted over towards her, and pinned her back onto the bed; his arms wrapped around her upper torso. A soft squeak came from the girl as she swallowed up in his muscular arms. "Hey now!"

"Hey now, what?" He questioned as he kissed her cheek.

"You're… poking me." There was a self-conscious look crossing her face as she finished the sentence.

"I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm again. He trailed tender butterfly kisses from her jaw line down to her neck and shoulder. A quiver of pleasure chilled her body as she pressed her palms against his bare chest. Noting his nipples were pretty hard, she lightly squeezed them between her index finger and thumb.

Itachi's eyes widened as he let out a muffled groan. He picked his head up to glare towards the culprit that had found a weak spot in him. A pale pink blush tinted his cheeks. He reached down to swat her hands away, but another squeeze, caused his arms to tremble.

A wicked smirk appeared on, the normally sincere, girl's features. She gave him a hard squeeze, earning another groan from the embarrassed man. In an attempt to escape her intense touch, he pulled away; rolling onto his back, only to be followed after by Hikari. She straddled him, positioned just above his hips.

"Hikari…" He murmured pathetically for a Uchiha.

She ran her hands down his firm chest, finger tips trailing over his stiff nipples. Very slowly, she leaned down, sliding her moist tongue up the center of Itachi's chest. Itachi feebly reached up to grab her, but she stopped his movement; pinning his hands at either side of his head. With a satisfied smile, she leaned back, her hands tracing from Itachi's wrists along his arms and to his thin, yet muscular, shoulders.

"Stop it…" Itachi spoke softly, his breathing irregular under her smooth hands.

"No way. I'm having too much fun." She purred, moving her hips slightly downwards until she bumped into his penis. Which was 'standing at attention'.

He stifled a groan by trying to clear his throat. Hikari reached back behind her, soothingly taking a hold of his manhood. Her delicate touch sent shivers rolling down Itachi's skin. In a swift movement, she began to slide her hand up and down the stiff 'muscle'. Another groan, and Hikari quickened her pace.

'It' pulsed under her touch, begging for mercy. "I can't take it." Itachi breathed out.

In a split second; he grabbed a hold of her hips, lifting her up before she could protest, and slamming her down on his hard cock. A sharp pain coursed through her lower body. "Too deep!" She screamed, tears flying from her eyes, and falling onto the Uchiha's stomach.

His nails dug into her hips as he held her in place. "Stop it!" She whimpered out, her insides almost feeling like they were about to burst. "It hurts…" She sniffled, leaning forward in an attempt to ease the pain her throbbing womanhood was feeling. "Give it time…" Itachi mumbled, soothingly rubbing Hikari's hips.

Taking a deep breath, she began to slowly rock her hips back and forth. A grunt rumbled from his throat, feeling himself moving against her. Her breathing quickened as did her pace against Itachi. Rocking wasn't enough for the man though, he wanted more. He craved more. Grabbing her hips again, he lifted her about an inch before banging her back down. She let out a low moan as his cock rammed back inside her.

His own hips lifted up off the bed by a few inches for every thrust he drove into her. "Oh god." He groaned, his voice rising as his 'member' pulsed.

"Yes… Yes… Yes…" Hikari moaned in ecstasy. The pain had been washed away with easing pleasure. "Harder, Itachi!" Biting her bottom lip, she helped the process along by lifting herself upwards; then forcing herself down onto him again.

Itachi reached up, grabbing a hold of her right breast as he squeezed, and moved the lump of soft flesh in a circler motion. Her nipples were harder then his own by now, 'causing Itachi to smirk in satisfaction. The groping produced another moan from Hikari.

All the fast movement, the groping, the sweat that poured from the two lovers, moaning each other's names in pure bliss, brought forth rekindled emotions. All the horrible events of that day before seemed to melt between them. The only two on earth, in their eyes, were each other. The only person that mattered to Itachi was Hikari. It was like wise for her.

"I'm cumming…" Hikari murmured between gasps for air. Another grunt from Itachi along with a hard thrust pushed her body over the edge.

An intense shiver ran up her spine as she let out a last cry of pleasure. "Itachi!"

"Shit., shit, shit! OFF!" He growled, feeling himself reaching climax from her own orgasm. As much as he wanted to let his seed loose inside her, he wasn't about to chance it.

Still slightly hazed from the bliss her body was feeling, she was unaware of what he was trying to point out.

Taking it upon himself, he grabbed her forearms, and yanked her towards his chest. Thankfully, he timed it just right, his cock slipped from her just as he orgasmed. "Thank god." He let out a sigh of relief.

Their breathing was still heavy as their naked bodies pressed against each other. Hikari's head lay on Itachi's damp chest, closing her eyes slowly. Her hair was moist as Itachi ran his fingers through the brown tangled locks. "I love you…" He murmured, placing fond kisses against the top of her head. "Right." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" He smacked her ass with a growl.

Squeaking she rethought her sentence, "I love you too."

"That's what I thought you said." He kissed the top of her hair again. "Now sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

**Theme: **Teen (15&Up)**  
Type: **Fluffy with suggestive themes

**L0L**!  
_Itachi's ring tone._  
I'm sorry. xD I had to.

_Yes! It is finally here!  
Another chapter in the love series that's rockin' the house!  
No, not really.  
But it is a chapter.  
XD_

Dedicating this chapter to:  
**Hohoemi yo Towa ni**  
_(Lookz! I updated! Gimme back Itachi! I needz hem to liiiive! xD)_

**Quickie Note:**  
Hikari isn't pregnant.  
No worries, 'kay?  
xDD

* * *

"It's been awhile since we went on a date." Itachi said out loud, to the girl across the table. She was nibbling on a piece of jelly toast. "What?" Itachi raised a brow at her stare.

"Did you hit your head last night?" She took a sip of her warm coffee. He rolled his eyes, "I just thought we could treat ourselves today. After all, I called in sick to work."

Hikari's brows shot up in surprise, "You canceled work? You must have hit your head."

He mumbled something under his breath as he took a spoonful of scrambled eggs and shoved it into Hikari's mouth. She chewed very slowly, an irritated look crossing her face. "Stop being so sarcastic."

Itachi took a sip of his own coffee, "I remember you saying how you wanted to go to out somewhere." He scooped up a spoonful of his eggs and shoved them into his mouth. "Really?" Her tone hinted at a little disbelief. He merely nodded, taking another spoonful of eggs.

She stood up so fast that she nearly knocked her coffee cup over. Luckily, Itachi had predicted her excitement, and moved his hand to steady the mug. "I have to ask Rentaro to come along! She could bring Deidara too! A double date!" She scrambled out of the kitchen, grabbing the phone off the hook, and recklessly dialing her best friend's phone number.

He stared after her before a disgruntled look appeared in his eyes. "I had planned it just for the two of us…" He mumbled to himself in disappointment. Sulkily, he shoved another spoonful of eggs into his mouth, and crewed huffily.

* * *

About half hour later, Hikari emerged from the bedroom. Dressed for fun. She decided on faded black capris, black sneakers with a teal base, her shirt was a black short sleeved one with a light teal shirt underneath that peaked out below the black one, over top of the tee-shirt was a short sleeved white sweater with a slight jagged design about the edges, and to top it off, she wore the gold diamond studded necklace Itachi had bought her as a Valentine's Day present.

With a bounce in her step, she snatched up her white shoulder bag; making sure she had her cellphone, her wallet, a video camera to capture all the fun moments, and a few 'extra' things just incase.

"Itachi! Are you ready yet?" She hollered towards the bedroom.

Itachi took his time before walking out of the bedroom. He had a casual look about him. Nothing fancy, nothing showy. Just a pair of snug fitting faded blue jeans, black sneakers, a white tee-shirt with 'I haven't committed a crime. What I did was fail to comply with the law.' written in a cloudy blue color. He grabbed up a black baggy jacket and slid on his sunglasses. "Lets get going."

"Kay!" The overly excited girl bounced after Itachi. He closed to door and locked it before heading down the hallway.

--

Hikari had arranged to meet their friends at Central Plaza. Sure they had been there a bunch of times, but rarely with Itachi. He wasn't one for crowded places. He stood with his hands tucked in his jean pockets, hovering slightly behind Hikari.

"Yo!" Rentaro waved casually as she and Deidara walked up to the pair. "Where we headed first?"

"Somewhere quiet." Itachi mumbled, staring at the crowd of people around them.

"The bookstore?" Deidara offered up.

"Victoria's Secret!" Hikari chirped.

"Uh…" Rentaro let out a sigh, "Okay. How about we go to the bookstore first?" She nudged her head towards the store, "Closest one."

Nodding, they followed Deidara and Rentaro closely.

Rentaro found herself in the manga section, Deidara in the romance, and Hikari was browsing the fantasy realm. Itachi seemed to disappear somewhere in the biographies. As Hikari read the description on the back of an interesting book, Itachi rounded the corner and slid in behind her. For a large book store, the isles were awfully close together. If you tried to pass another person, you'd be pressed up against them. Itachi didn't mind.

"Oh. Sorry!" She squeaked before realizing it was just Itachi. "Whatcha' reading?" He leaned his chin on her shoulder, scanning the back of the book. "It's another vampire novel." As she was answering, the sudden sensation of Itachi running his hands over her body from the night before, returned with a vengeance.

"Maybe we should, um, head to another store…" A weak murmur as she reached up to place the book back on to a high shelf. His hands viciously snaked under her shirt, caressing her belly, and sliding up to trace the frame of her bra. "Not here!" She hissed, glaring back at him.

"Why not?" His breath came out hot against the back of her ear. The sensation was tingling inside her body, she almost thought she wouldn't be able to hold back. Thankfully though, a string of voices came from behind the adjacent bookcase. Itachi let out a growl of displeasure as he distanced himself from Hikari. Sometimes Hikari could liken Itachi to a hungry wolf, and she was the rabbit that just happened to stumble into his path.

As she watched his back retreating away from her, she hadn't noticed Rentaro peering over her shoulder. "Ready for Vicky's?" Her enigmatic voice made Hikari croak in surprise. A laugh rumbled from Rentaro as she hung her arm around her friend's shoulders, and led her towards the exit of the store.

--

As usual, as soon as they entered Victoria's Secret; female sales clerks flocked to Itachi and Deidara. It always got under Rentaro's skin, probably why she never brought Deidara with her. Just as Rentaro was about to drag both the men away, she was interrupted by Hikari. Who didn't seem to notice all the woman around her boyfriend.

"Look, Ren-Ren!" She held up a pair of pink and white striped panties with white lace around the edges. "Aren't they cute?" Rentaro could never understand how casually she could hold up a pair of panties.

"I hate pink." Ren bitterly mumbled. "Hm, then lessee what else…" She turned away from her friend and rummaged around in a stack of casual panties.

"Ah! What about this one?" She, once again, held up a pair. This time, alternating colors of blue, green, and yellow; no lace thank goodness. "Better…" Ren looked them over before snapping, "Hey! Why are you shopping for me?" She snatched the panties away with a bright crimson blush. Hikari watched as she stormed off towards another stack of panties.

"Well I liked the pink ones." She said to particularly no one, turning around, and picking up the one she wanted.

Casually, she moved onto the back of the store; where they displayed their camisoles and lingerie. For a few moments, she stared at a black and pink one. It was mostly see through, something she wasn't so into. But the way the pink lace curved up the middle, where a slit was; made it quite cute, in her opinion. She picked up the matching panties, only to find they were actually a thong in disguise. "I've been tricked!" She objected about to toss them back.

So her absolute horror, the panties were snatched right out of her hand. "Miss? We'll take this." Itachi motioned for one of the female clerks. "We'd also like the white one on the third shelf, along with the stockings, please."

Hikari twitched, clearly annoyed. "Hey, buddy. You ain't the one that's gotta wear that! I refuse! In no way will I put that on!" She pointed towards the panties that dangled from his index finger. "Can you even call them panties?" She shrunk back in terror. "It's more like… a death trap! I can't walk in that!"

Itachi didn't appear to be listening, he was already carrying the things he'd gotten the clerk to get for him. "This is why I don't shop with him." Hikari whined to Rentaro, who was giving her a pity look.

Within moments, Itachi was standing in front of Hikari, holding out the black camisole. "Go try it on."

"No!" The terrified girl objected, much to her anguish Itachi shoved the garments into her arms, and shoved her towards the dressing rooms in the far back. Even digging her heels into the carpeted floor didn't help.

--

"I'm not changing into the bottom half." She growled to herself. "Who knows who else has tried this on?! It's probably diseased." A flick of her wrist and she tossed the thong to the side. She tugged her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. As quick as she could, she slid on the black and pink camisole. She always felt uncomfortable changing in these type of settings. Maybe it was paranoia, but she always thought someone was watching.

In this case, someone was. As she looked herself over in the mirror there was a low sexy whistle from her right. With a gasp, she covered her exposed upper half. "Looks good on you." Itachi's voice was like silk. "Damn it. Don't scare me like that." She hung her head with a stressful sigh.

Itachi moved to stand inside the stall, locking it behind him. Reaching out, he touched the pink lace, rubbing it between his index and thumb. "How about… I be the big bad devil… and you be my sexy little helper." There was seduction dripping off his words, and a gleam of desire in his eyes.

Too keep herself from being drawn in by his hypnotizing eyes, she stared at his fingers as they fiddled with the lace. With her attention on that, she wasn't able to guard herself when she was forced up against the wall. His lips crashed against hers as he dug his fingernails into her bare sides. His actions caused a whimper from her, giving him the opportunity to drive his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Swiftly, Itachi lifted her up, and automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist, followed by her arms around his neck. Their bodies pressed so tightly against each other that it just added to the excitement. He banged his hips upwards against her crotch area. The fabric of the camisole against her nipples caused them to harden against Itachi's shirt. Their tongues twisted in fury. Hot, moist, steamy kisses that made them beg for more.

And then it was over.

A unexpected knock on the door and a nervous clerk's voice interrupted them. "Um, excuse me, miss? Are you alright?"

Hikari couldn't answer, her heart was going a mile a minute, her breath still caught in her throat.

"Miss? I heard a lot of banging… Are you hurt?" The clerk's voice seemed more nervous with every passing second.

Taking a deep breath, she finally answered. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just… The camisole's… So tight that… I had a hard time getting it off."

"Oh. Please be careful, miss." With that, they heard the retreating of her footsteps.

They looked at each other before Itachi leaned in for another steamy make out session. "Moods ruined. Sorry." Hikari had placed her hand between his lips and hers.

With a sigh of displeasure, he gave her ass a firm squeeze before letting her down.

--

A very flushed Hikari emerged from the changing room first. "God! What took you?" Rentaro threw her arms up in the air with an exaggerated sigh. "Do you know how creepy these woman in here are?" The other girl edged closer to Hikari. "They talk about things that I never wanted to know about another woman!"

Hikari laughed nervously, trying to lead Rentaro away from the dressing rooms. "Really? How so?"

"Some woman was saying how she had sex with her husband in the changing rooms, for Christ's sake." Rentaro shuddered. Again, Hikari just laughed, feeling as if she was one of those 'woman'. "Wow. Just… wow." Hikari hung her arm around Ren's shoulders as she slyly maneuvered her towards the front of the store.

"Speaking of wanna-be husbands… Where did that Uchiha go?" Ren stopped in her tracks, looking towards the back of the store. Her eyes scanned the group of females, thinking he would be the center of attention.

But as fate would have it, Itachi had chosen the wrong time to leave the safety of the dressing room. As he was fixing his shirt straight again, his cold orbs met with Ren's. There was a pause before Ren let out a shriek. "YOU!"

Hikari whirled around to see a red faced Itachi and a pale faced Rentaro. "Oh god! It's not what it looks like!" Hikari began, grabbing Ren's arm.

"You're one of them!" Ren shrunk away, pointing in absolute horror. As if Hikari was an alien from another planet. There to eat her brains. "I am not!" She stomped her foot, "I told you! It's not what it looks like!"

"I don't believe you!" Rentaro flailed as she ran from the store. "Don't talk to me again!"

Itachi moved to stand beside Hikari. All the other customers in the store stared at the couple. Itachi was mortified at being discovered. While Hikari was worried about what she would do about Ren.

"This is your fault!" They both pointed at each other. "My fault?!" They both echoed. "You're the one that chose this store!" Itachi growled. "You're the one that followed me in the dressing room!" Hikari hissed. After a tense stare that sparked lightening between the lovers, they both turned away with crossed arms and 'hmphed'.

"I'm going home!" Hikari stormed out of the store. Itachi, on the other hand, stayed behind the browse.

Even if she wasn't with him, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to buy some new lingerie for her. Since it'd be a lot easier without her. That way, she wouldn't object. And her pride wouldn't let her return it after it was bought anyway. A win-win situation for Itachi.

Suddenly, Itachi's cellphone went off, to the tune of "Everything You Do" sung by M2M. He snapped it open in a casual way, despite the looks and giggles from the woman around him.

"Hey. Can you pick me up the new Devil May Cry game…?" Hikari's voice was as usual, though he could sense a bit of embarrassment in it. "Of course." He smiled as he put the undergarments on the counter for the cashier. "Thanks." There was a pause before she mumbled, "Love you." His smile only grew, "Love you too." With that, he shut the phone.

'You've been everything that I've seen,

_And know I'm caught up in this game.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Theme: **Everyone**  
Type: **Pure Fluffy

_God. This actually happened to me.  
I wish I had Sasuke or Itachi there.  
;; Teach those stupid mean salesclerks a lesson!  
I actually ended up not buying the DVDs D;_

YAY!  
Sasuke shall be redeemed!  
This is especially dedicated to **Aranel Faelwen**  
Who was gonna cry or laugh because I turned him into a prick.  
xD

**SasuXHika?  
NO FUXIN' WAY!  
D So no jumping to conclusion.**

_Long chapter. Not a lot of Itachi ;.; Sowwy!_

* * *

The phone rang for the eleventh time that morning, and still, there was no answering. Hikari let out a sigh, putting the phone back on the hook. She had tried using the home phone, her cellphone, Hell she even used Itachi's cell. Yet Rentaro didn't pick up. She kicked herself for not having Deidara's cell. And Itachi wasn't giving it to her either. Despite her best begging efforts.

Itachi had already left for work, a meeting out of the office somewhere. Again, he never filled Hikari in on any of it. Right now though, that didn't bother her. She was lonely. She had managed to make her best friend mad at her, and her lover had work that was more important. _What was a girl to do?_

After a moment of thinking, the only thing that came to her mind, was the sale she had noticed at FYE. It was a pretty good deal, buy one get one free. That kind of thing. Tapping her index finger against her chin, she debated whether it was worth the thirty bucks. She had just gotten paid from the last game she tested, so she had left over money from grocery shopping. "Can't hurt!" She grinned. If anything was gonna cheer her up, it was getting the last DVD in the Yu Yu Hakusho series.

Skittering into the bedroom, she threw on an old pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, grabbed her wallet, cellphone, and scampered out of the apartment.

* * *

By the time she reached the mall, it was almost noon. Walking inside, she found it was unusually vacant for a mall of this size. Though, she could recall that this happened sometimes, usually when it was nice outside.

She had picked the nearest entrance to the store of her picking. Hurrying, she made her way into the store. There were two sales clerks, a male and female, both of whom ignored her.

After a moment, she had realized they had switched the isles around, and it took her a few extra minutes to find the actual animation section.

Upon finding it, she snatched up the two DVDs she already had her heart set on. Hugging them tightly, she skittered towards the front of the store. _'I already feel so much better! I'll go right over to Ren's and watch them with her!'_ She squealed in her mind.

"Hello." The male sales clerk greeted as she put the DVDs on the counter. "Is this all?"

"Yup!" She grinned as he ranged them up. "That'll be sixty."

"Oka-- Wait... Sixty?" Her eyes widened. He merely nodded. "But you're having a sale. Buy one, get one free!"

"Oh. That just ended." He continued to smile. "I'm sorry."

"But you still have the signs up! It even said until the end of the month." Hikari's eyes clouded with disappointment as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss."

"Don't be like that, mister. I'm sure you can make an exception." A male voice from behind her spoke up. The man glanced passed Hikari, who didn't budge, and shook his head again. "Sorry, sir. There aren't any signs up."

"Impossible! Look!" Hikari pointed towards where she had seen a large sign, only to find it had been taken down. "It was there, though!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The salesclerk spoke patiently, as if taunting her.

"That's not a nice gesture, you know. Having your female coworker take them down when her back's turned." The young man took a step forward. "I suggest to you, that you give her the discount, sir."

"Please, don't make me call security." He reached for the phone.

"Go on. Call them. I'm pretty sure. No. I'm very sure they'll ignore your case once I tell them just who I am. I mean, come on. No one wants me breathing down their neck." His eyes were cold as he spoke.

After a pause the salesclerk deducted the extra thirty. "Thank you so much!" Hikari handed the money to him as he bagged the DVDs and handed it over the counter to her. "H-Have a nice day..." He choked out.

It was then that Hikari turned to thank the other man whom had convinced the clerk. Her bag dropped to the ground when her eyes met with the familiar arrogant look of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Long time no see, Hikari."

* * *

Hikari walked as fast as she could without running, her head bowed down as she tried desperately to ignore the Uchiha following after her.

"Come on. I apologized!" He whined in a childish manner. Hikari continued to ignore him until he jogged around in front of her. "Let me treat you, to make it up to you! You know, someday you'll be related to me! We'll need a good relationship to make this little family work."

Hikari sent a cold glare towards him, while inside she was crying like a baby at just the thought of being related. He took the moment to grab her wrist and drag her along. "I bet you're hungry! We'll get something at that little sub place!"

She would have protested, but her stomach had other thoughts in mind. So she reluctantly followed behind the younger brother.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke inquired, looking over the large selection on the menu. Hikari silently scolded herself for going along with this. "Number three..."

"Two number threes, please." He smiled towards the cashier. "And to drink?" Sasuke looked towards Hikari. "Um... Coffee..." "Same for me."

As he was paying, he noticed the large chocolate chip cookies in the oven behind the cashier. "Oh! I'll take two of those." He smiled, causing the cashier to blush and hand the cookies over quickly.

* * *

Afterward they sat in utter silence, chewing away at their subs. Glancing from his sub towards the tense girl across from him, Sasuke pondered over something that might spark a conversation between them. "So, coffee goes surprisingly well with this type of sub."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly, as if he had said something obviously stupid. He caught himself glaring in irritation. The only topics he could think of were of no use in such a tense situation. Then it hit him, something that would get her attention easily. An inner smirk crept in his mind.

"So how's my brother doing?" He passed the question off casually.

She swallowed before answering. "Don't you talk to him?"

"With his busy schedule, it's hard to hold a decent conversation with him, you know?" He took a sip of his black coffee.

Hikari seemed to agree, almost pouting at the thought. "He's always working and never lets me in on it either. Not that I want to but in or anything, but it'd be nice to know what exactly he does. We've been dating for like, two years, and I still don't know what he does. There are times when I feel left out, I guess. He knows everything about me, yet I'm kept out of a part of his life." She stared at the sandwich in her hands, "Suddenly I've lost my appetite."

Sasuke blinked, _'I wasn't expecting such a detailed answer...'_ He thought, almost in awe. Clearing his throat, he put his sub down. "Yeah, so how about we go blow off some steam." He motioned to the arcade across from the sub place.

"Sure." She downed the last of her coffee, and rolled all the trash together. Sasuke did the same and they tossed it into the trash can as they walked by.

* * *

"So what do you want to play first?" Hikari asked. Sasuke looked around before spotting the DDR machine. "I bet I can beat you." He smirked, walking ahead. "HA! You wish, Uchiha." Her competitive side was fading in as she raced after him.

They both jumped onto the two pads beside each other and shoved the coins in the slots. "Ready to get your butt kicked, Sasuke?" She grinned menacingly towards him. "Hey, that's my line." He smirked back.

Hikari was the first to choose a song, being 'Fully Alive' by Flyleaf. The beat was fast as she tried to keep up with the on screen directions. Sasuke missed a few steps here and there, but they both seemed pretty equal in their horrible DDR skills.

Both where tired out by the end of the first round. They huffed and puffed, Hikari had her hands on her knees, while Sasuke was leaning back against the railing behind. "Not┘ Bad┘" He breathed out as he choose the next song. 'Girl Fight' by Brooke Valentine.

As they began, it was an equal match of dimwits. Hikari missed most of the beginning, while Sasuke missed most of the end. They both let out sighs of relief when it was over. "Last round." Hikari sighed, flipping through the songs. "Tch. This'll decide our fate." Sasuke flipped his bangs slightly.

"Fate┘ You make it sound like a death match." Hikari stared as she pushed the buttons, "Anyway┘ Which song?"

"Ah! That one." He pointed to Better Then Drugs by Skillet. She pushed the button and got back into her stance.

Just like the first two songs, it started off equally. A few misses here, a few there. That is until Sasuke got fed up. As he casually stepped to the left, he extended his leg, tripping up the girl to his left. "What the Hell?!" Hikari hissed, stumbling as she saw Sasuke smirk. So, she did the only mature thing to do. She reached over and shoved him.

Sasuke fought to catch his balance and get back on track. He shot her a glare, kicking her in the shin. She yelped, grabbing at her leg. While trying to hop on one foot, she was unable to maintain her balance and toppled right into Sasuke; knocking him off the machine along with her.

With a small yelp, he fell onto his back while Hikari tumbled into his lap, her face smacking against his chest. "God! It feels like I ran into a freakin' concrete wall!" Hikari whined, sitting away from him as she held her forehead in her hands. "Yeah, well it feels like an elephant landed on me!" Sasuke shot back as he sat up, his hand over his heart.

With a roll of her eyes, she staggered to her feet. Sasuke followed, brushing his bum off. They both looked towards the machine for their final score, it caused them to wince. In bold letters, on both screens, was the word 'L O S E R'. Both sighed in defeat, hanging their heads as they dragged their feet, walking away from the failed sign behind them.

* * *

"Well, it sure was eventful today." Sasuke stretched, walking with Hikari towards her apartment building. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for┘ You know┘" She had been referring to the salesclerk. "No problem." He grinned.

"Hika-Chaan!" A loud and familiar voice made her look away from Sasuke. Rentaro came running at full speed and launched herself into Hikari's arms. She had to drop her bags in order to catch her friend. "I'm so sorry! I've been looking all over for you! You turned your phone off too!"

Hikari had struggled to hold Rentaro like a Bride; Ren's arms wrapped around her neck. "It's fine with me if you have sex with that Uchiha in the dressing rooms at Vicky's!" She wailed, hugging Hikari even closer. Hikari's face turned a bright red as she looked at Sasuke, who was also blushing. The only difference? He held a huge grin on his face. She, however, was glaring.

"I didn't know you played like that." He remarked slyly. Hikari was about to retort, but Ren beat her to it. "She only plays with Itachi, so back off Sasuke." She even went as far as to stick her tongue out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly not taking her comment seriously. "Anyway, I had fun today. Tell my brother he should give me a call sometime, when he's not busy being such an ass." Sasuke scrunched up his nose, smirking silently. Hikari giggled, "Yeah. Sure. See ya┘" She paused as her own lips turned up into a smirk, "Future little brother."

His pale cheeks turned a tinted pink as he waved, turning away, and proceeding down the sidewalk.

"Wah! Little brother?!" Ren protested, leaping from Hikari's arms, and almost knocking her off balance. "So you're better friends with him then me?!"

"No, no! It was just a small joke!" She flailed in a panic.

Rentaro made a 'hmphing' noise as she leaned down and picked up the dropped bags. Peeking inside, her frown turned into a bright grin. "You got new DVDs!" Hikari nodded slowly as she added, "Wanna go watch 'em? I doubt Itachi will be back yet."

Quickly tossing the bags at Hikari, who caught them in a awkward way, she flung Hikari over her shoulder and trotted off to the entrance of the building. "Hey, hey! I can walk, you know!" She protested, her face bright with redness.

"Yeah. But you might become friends with Sasuke if I let you out of my sight again!" She made a disgusted face as Hikari just hung her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Theme: **Mature 18&up**  
Type: **Sexual Themes

_Pooh. I'm depressed.  
Chapter 10 on my Quizilla account got removed.  
It's just a matter of time before the whole series gets removed;  
On FanFiction.  
I dun wanna lose meh friends.  
;.;_

**This chapter contains QUICK SEX!  
Be forewarned!**

_MSN anyone?  
O:__I still use my Yahoo for MSN though xD  
yusk900 AT y a h o o . c o m  
Get rid of the spaces though xD  
Change the AT to the regular sign you'd use.  
The A swirly thingy D:  
_

* * *

Early morning, and Itachi was already up and dressed. Having taken a day off work two days ago, he was hastily trying to make up for it. Hikari was barely awake, brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Today she was planning on finishing the last part of the game that her company had assigned her. Itachi had already eaten breakfast and gathered his laptop. As he passed the bathroom door, he flung his laptop onto the bed.

"I'll be working late tonight. I need a fix." He announced, all too casually, as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Hikari gave him a half sleepy, half puzzled expression. She bent over the sink, spitting out the left over toothpaste before wiping her mouth with her sleeve. _'Charming...'_ Itachi thought with a crooked grin.

"Ne, Itachi. I don't know what you're talking about." She stifled a yawn as she went to pass him. He stopped her abruptly, his arm across her path.

"You're so cute." He cooed as his hand tightened around her shoulder. She squirmed, but it was useless as she was pushed away from her exit. Her back bumped up against the sink as she gave him a weary look. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm in a hurry. So just relax, would you?" He murmured as he reached under her nightshirt, well his nightshirt that she always seemed to wear, and pulled on the hem of her baggy white pajama bottoms. "H-Hey!" It was as if a light went off in her head as she realized just what he wanted.

Pushing his hands away didn't even phase the aroused man. "God. You're so cute when you pretend you don't want it." He purred in her ear as he yanked her pants downwards. Desperately, she grabbed at the sides of them, "I don't want it though!"

Itachi grabbed her forearm, twisting her around, so her back was to him. His right palm was placed on Hikari's upper back; shoving her upper body forward, while his left tugged her pants and panties down; until they dropped around her ankles.

"What ever happened to foreplay?!" She let out a whine of distaste. "Like I said. I'm in a hurry." He growled as he unzipped his pants.

He bent her forward a bit more before thrusting his rock hard _'member'_ into her pussy. She let out a whimper of sheer pain. The way he had entered, almost made it feel like her stomach was going to burst. Her nails dug into the sides of the sink. It wasn't enjoyable on her end, to say the least.

"D-Don't... Push..." She breathed out. Her knees almost felt weak as she steadied herself, using the sink.

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't have time." His lips brushed the back of her ear before he forced his hips forward. She let out another cry of pain, but he didn't stop. Instead, he snaked his left hand around her mouth, his other one going to her right hip.

A few more minutes of thrusting and Hikari's body was used to the feeling of his cock ramming against the walls of her vagina. She still wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't deny that her body thought differently. Her pussy had become so wet that now he could slide in without much effort.

Itachi had removed his hand from her mouth and was now playing with her stiff nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he kissed up and down her neck. Perhaps it was his twisted way of apologizing.

As he was moving his opposite hand from her hip, he caught the time on his watch. "Shit. Gotta run, babe." With that, he pulled out from her, grabbed a wet towel, and cleaned himself off. After zipping back up, he found Hikari had slid down onto the floor, breathing heavily, and still holding onto the edge of the sink.

"Thanks, honey." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "I can make it through the day now."

Itachi got back up, unlocked the door, and headed out. "Love you." With that, he left the poor girl to catch her breath.

* * *

Rentaro casually opened the door to the Uchiha apartment, having an extra key came in handy. "Yo! I brought a bagel and star bucks! The old man left already, right?" She called out as she walked into the living room.

She was expecting to find Hikari, just not like that.

"What the Hell happened to you?" She stared at the half naked girl laying on the carpeted floor. "I was sexually violated..." She let out a weak murmur.

"By who?! Who did this to--" "Itachi." "Oh. Then that's different."

"What?! No it's not! He's a demon!" Hikari sat up, hugging a teddy bear, she had brought from the bedroom, to her chest. "He's Itachi." Rentaro spoke indifferently as she took a seat beside Hikari.

"He thinks he can do whatever he wants!" Hikari growled. "He's right." Rentaro pulled a bagel out and handed it to her. "It's not fair, I tell you! He expects me to just give it up when he walks into the room?!"

"Pretty much." Rentaro handed her a cup of coffee.

"It's selfish!" "It's Itachi." "Maybe if he wasn't so rough, I'd be willing to do it more!" "Again. It's Itachi. Selfish-egotistical-manipulative-bastard is his middle name." "Really? I always thought it was Sexually-Abusive-Beast."

They gave each other looks. "I want revenge." Hikari took a large bite out of her bagel. "Then lets get it." Rentaro answered with a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Itachi sat behind his desk, his laptop on the corner of it, while a few papers laid in front of him. He was leaning over them, reading ever-so-carefully. Clicking his pen with every minute that ticked by. He heard the doorknob to his office door turning slowly. "I told you, I don't want any disturbances." His voice was much colder from that of this morning. Of course, he presumed it was his secretary with some uninteresting news.

There was no answer, but the door clicking shut. For a moment, he thought she had left, until he heard very soft footsteps crossing the room towards him. Itachi had become agitated now. "What part of no disturbances didn't you understand?" Looking up he was met with dazzling sapphire eyes. The eyes of the same girl he had left back at home on the bathroom floor. Needless to say, Itachi Uchiha was certainly caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned with such wonder in his voice, that he couldn't believe it himself. "I came to see you, silly." There was a smile on her face that held something more behind it.

"Did something happen at home?" His voice became edgy now as he subconsciously clicked the button on his pen at a much faster pace. She merely shook her head, keeping that out of place smile. "Actually. I've decided to become your personal assistant!"

Itachi's eyes widened before he spoke solemnly, "No. I already have a secretary."

"I didn't say secretary. I said _'assistant'_, silly. Two different things. Your secretary even helped me out on understanding how things work around here." Her smile never faltered. She knew she was going to win.

_'That's why my secretary didn't buzz in advance.'_ He thought, leaning back in his chair. "Suit yourself. There's really nothing you can do around here anyway. You'll be bored in no time." He, himself, seemed pretty confident.

"Fair enough." Hikari spoke without a bit of hesitation in her voice. "You have a meeting with two important clients in about five minutes." His eyebrows raised in surprise. "I see you really were filled in."

"Of course." With that, she proceeded to pull up another swivel chair, and positioned it a few feet away from his.

He eyed her carefully, looking over the attire she wore. It wasn't like her to go out in public in such a getup. In fact, he wasn't pleased in the least bit. From the short jean mini skirt she wore, to the rather tight black tee-shirt. She crossed her leg over the other, and the skirt road up to expose even more of her thigh. For now, the desk would keep her lower half concealed from any clients.

Biting his bottom lip in frustration, he tore his eyes away from her to focus on the papers. The last few minutes ticked by before the buzz, signaling the clients were there, came in. "Let them in." He spoke through the speaker.

A few seconds later, an older man and a middle aged man waltzed in. "Thank you for seeing us, Mr. Uchiha." The middle aged man bowed in respect. The elder man seemed to have a grim look on his face as he looked directly at Hikari. The girl had stiffened up substantially, something about him made her more then uncomfortable.

"Hikari, you're excused." Itachi motioned towards the door. You didn't need to tell her twice, she was out of there as fast she could go in two inch boots.

* * *

Three agonizing hours later, Itachi emerged from his office. He shook hands with each man and bid them goodbye. Looking around, he didn't find Hikari, that is until he turned around and came face to face with her. "What was that about?"

"Doesn't concern you." He brushed the look of annoyance off as he returned to his office. She, of course, followed after him.

A tense moment of complete silence engulfed the room. Itachi seemed exhausted as he sat back down, pulling the ponytail holder out of his hair and letting it hang loose. A rough sigh, that sounded more like a grunt, passed his lips as he tilted his head back against the head rest of his chair.

The whole plan about getting back at him, wasn't going too well. Hikari sat on the edge of his desk. She honestly didn't like seeing him like this. So worn-out, so troubled. So lost in thought, she was only brought back to reality when she felt his hand caressing her thigh. Normally, she'd wretch away and whine like a child not wanting a shot, but the hopeless look that echoed in his gray orbs almost suffocated her.

Hikari slid off the edge of the desk as Itachi opened up his arms for her. She took the welcoming seat on his lap, his arms wrapping around her stomach. She leaned back against him as he kissed the side of her neck. His right hand strayed back to her thigh, caressing and tickling the exposed skin. A tiny giggle aroused from her, "Ne, stop it."

A smile touched his lips as he kissed her cheek before burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you, darling."

She let out a gentle sigh, "I love you too." The slow and steady breathing of Itachi caused a calming feeling to cover her. Like always, she felt safe in his warm arms. A few more minutes ticked by before she finally realized that Itachi had fallen asleep, using her neck and shoulder as a pillow. She didn't mind. It was one of the rare times that he looked at peace. And she had an overwhelming desire to shield him from the pain of the world. To keep him like this forever. Stay with him. Protect him. Because, she loved everything about Itachi Uchiha. The good and the bad. She would always be with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicated to Aranel Faelwen; for the ideas. :heart: and my precious readers that I've kept waiting forever now. Dx  
**_I'm so sorry everyone. I've had a really hellish life right now.  
Family has gone to hell. School life is taking a toll, even if I'm home-schooled Dx  
And a lot of other crap. Ontop of writers block :-:_

_Sorreh. I rushed the end. :-: and I had writer's block throughout it. Dx  
And now I'm like sick. xDD I've had in for a few days now and I can't shake it :-:_

* * *

4:00 am, Itachi awoke with a chill as he yanked the covers away from his body. He barely managed to crawl from the warmth of his shared bed and to the bathroom. Itachi groaned as he flipped on the light switch. "Son of a…" He whimpered as he bolted to the toilet just in time.

"Dear god…" Itachi murmured as he climbed back into bed. Hikari squirmed beside him, clearly not disturbed by the loud noises coming from her partner. He let out an exasperated sigh, finally closing his eyes again.

------

A few hours later, Hikari awoke to a loud thudding noise. Startled, the girl flew up in bed and glanced frantically around the dimly lit room.

"Itachi?" Her voice came out as a raspy whisper. She slid silently out of bed and poked her head through the door way leading to the bathroom.

Itachi was slumped, unconscious against the bathtub. For a few moments, Hikari stood with a blank stare, until it finally sunk in that the great Uchiha Itachi had passed out over a small flu virus. She fought back the urge to smile at his sloppy posture, "Poor dear…"

Hikari bent down in front of him; placing her hand tenderly against his forehead, only to yank it back at the high temperature of her lover.

"Damn, Itachi. You always hold out until the last minute." With an irritated sigh, Hikari pinched Itachi's cheek. "Wake up!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Itachi's eyes to fly open.

His response was a hazy nod of his head and an inaudible string of curse words. "Come on, love." She yanked on his forearm until he finally managed to stumble to his feet.

Carefully, she slid her arm around his waist, and his arm over her shoulders. Taking slow steps, the girl struggling managed to help him into bed. She soothingly kissed his cheek as she pulled the covers up around him. "Just rest…" She murmured into the sick man's ear.

------

9:00, Itachi awoke with what felt like a hangover from Hell. Grumbling, he rolled out of bed, once again, and stumbled to the opening that would lead into the living room. The soft aroma of bacon and eggs made his stomach turn in an awkward manner.

"I'm late…" He groaned as he looked at the digital clock on the counter. "For what?" Hikari called from the kitchen. "Work… What else?" He hissed as he stumbled around to find his laptop and briefcase.

"Get back to bed. I already called in sick for you." She tapped her foot, hands on her hips. "You did what?" He growled, sending her a death glare. Though, his puffy watery eyes didn't make him look very scary. In fact, he looked like a sad little puppy.

"I said, I called in for you. Now get back to bed." She trudged over to the sickly man and gave him a little shove towards the open bedroom door. "I have to go…" He murmured, though it didn't do any good. Hikari continued to lead him towards the bedroom.

Delicately, Hikari helped her beloved in bed; fluffing his pillow and pulling the covers up around him. She then leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek, earning a small squeak from Itachi.

"I'll bring you breakfast. Uh, you want strawberry or just butter on your toast?" She sat on the edge of the bed, blinking as she waited his answer. Through a sniffle and a mumble, she could barely hear 'strawberry'. "Alright." With a smile, she got up and walked out to the kitchen again.

Itachi snuggled into the warm covers, his body temperature low due to the flu. He could faintly hear Hikari moving around outside the bedroom. Soon enough, she came toddling in with a tray full of goodies. "Here ya' go, sweetie."

Gradually, Itachi pushed himself up into sitting position. "Want me to feed it to you?" She gave a playful wink. With a grumble, he reached for the fork. "I can feed my self… Thank you."

It was bad enough Itachi felt like crap, now he felt like a child as Hikari eyed him carefully. He knew she was concerned, but it unnerved him to be watched eating. Especially when he was so weak and vulnerable.

"Don't you have dishes to do?" He snuffed as he shoved a piece of egg in his mouth.

"Did 'em." She smiled.

"Laundry…?" He looked off to the side.

"Did that too."

"Go test games then." He huffed, picking up his toast.

"Gosh, even when you're sick you're still too proud." She let out a playful sigh, pushing herself up off the side of the bed.

Itachi sent a puffy glare as she left the room.

------

Hikari would return half and hour later to find Itachi peacefully sleeping. Tiptoeing over, she'd take tray of leftovers and slip out to the kitchen. Afterwards, Hikari returned again, climbing into bed beside her sick love.

She watched him sleeping, ever so softly he would grumble in his sleep. There were slight bags under his eyes, clashing with his pale complexion. Gently, she reached over and ran her index finger over his lips. Normally Itachi's lips were soft to her touch, however due to the cold fall season, they were slightly chapped and rough as she slid her finger along his bottom lip.

A small moan slipped from between his lips, causing Hikari to withdraw her hand quickly. Itachi, on the other hand, grabbed her wrist; his grip weaker then usual. He directed her hand back to his lips, pressing his lips against it once more. Itachi continued to keep his eyes closed as he felt her delicate touch against his lips.

It was relaxing to the man that was in so much agony. Her finger trailed from his lips around his face as she traced his outline. It was a comforting gesture.

When her finger traced his lips once again, Itachi playfully nipped at it. A smile creased Hikari's face as she giggled, pushing a stray piece of hair from Itachi's eyes. The female leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Itachi's temple.

The young man snuggled into his love. His head finding a resting place on her chest as she wrapped her arms protectively around him. Itachi mumbled something, however, Hikari was unable to understand it through the muffled sound.

"Sleep well, my dear…" She silently purred in his ear. "Mm…" He groaned in compliance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Theme: **Everyone?**  
Type: **Fluffiness!

Dedicated to:_  
NamineNasha, Mizu-Chibi-Chan, DarkAngelPearl, and Ladey CheriLina._

I know. It's been forever by now.  
I lost inspiration again, but this morning I decided to sit my butt down and write!  
I lost my notebook that had all my MDR ideas in it.  
I'll try to write some more, even if the chapters are shorter 'cuz of lack of inspiration.

* * *

It had been two days now and Itachi had, thankfully, gotten over the harsh flu. He still sneezed or coughed here and there, but it was better than being bent over the toilet half the day. Now all he had to do was get back to work and finish all the paperwork he had piling up on his desk. Perhaps he was better off with the flu.

As the man stumbled into the kitchen, he found Hikari standing in front of the stove with a cookbook in her right hand. 'Oh God…' He thought to himself. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking you breakfast." Her naivety was amazing.

"You can't cook." He corrected her as if she was a little kid. A kid that thought she could do something that was so out of her way, it was virtually impossible.

"I can too. I just never gave it thought." Her nose wrinkled up as she turned her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"Please, don't try. I don't want to end up with cancer from the smoke because you burnt it so badly." Itachi yanked the book away from her, snapping it shut. "Besides, I'm gonna grab something on the way to work."

Hikari sent him a defiant glare as he proceeded to snatch up his briefcase and toss the book to the side. "I'll be home later than usual. I have a lot to get caught up on."

Without another word, the man rushed out from the apartment.

* * *

_11:45_, and Hikari was standing patiently outside the Rakuten Boutique. An up class store that favored men over woman. Though they had some woman's garments in stock, everything was far too pricey for Hikari's tastes.

She was staring curiously in through the large display window in the front of the door. Her eyes were scanning the perimeter for a familiar figure. It took her a few minutes, but she found him.

A tall, lean, mocha skinned man with slicked back midnight hair. He was hanging up some expensive looking dress shirts on the racks. The man was dressed in black slacks and a tight fitting black tee-shirt. Around his shoulders was a white sweater, tied at the front of his neck.

Hikari waited; rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots. Soon enough, she became desperate to get his attention. Jumping up and down, she waved her arms everywhere way. Onlookers chuckled or turned their heads in embarrassment.

Finally, Hikari was rewarded with his attention.

From the other side of the window she could see him squealing. The young man rushed out of the store and bounded over to her. "Oh my God! Hika-chan!"

"Ko-chan!" She squealed back.

She placed her hands out, palms facing up. He placed his on top of hers. With that they both jumped up and down, squealing their heads off. "It's been forever!"

"How are you?" He asked, excitement in his wild ice eyes. "How's that prude of a boyfriend of yours?"

"I'm doing great! What about you? Speaking of that prude, I have a favor to ask." She grinned, still jumping.

"I'm absolutely fabulous! Shikamaru and I broke up, but that means I'm back on the market! Oh, yeah? What's the favor, baby?" He returned the large grin.

Hikari finally stopped bouncing, trying to tone her enthusiasm down a bit.

"He made fun of my cooking skills."

"Hunny, you can't cook."

"That's why I need you Mr. Culinary Man." She smiled.

"Oh boy. This is gonna take some time."

They let their hands drop away from each other.

"I need to learn by sundown." A frown tipped across her lips.

"We'll need a miracle." He crossed his arms over his chest, nodding very slowly.

"Please…?" Hikari pleaded with her signature pout.

"Alright! Lets get to work then!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Oh, wait a moment."

With that, he pushed open the door to the store and hollered inside. "I'm taking my lunch break! I'll be back tomorrow!"

"What?! That's not a lunch break! Get back here, Koharu!" His boss screamed. Though Koharu acted as if he hadn't heard as he yanked Hikari along.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Hikari wailed, laying her head on the kitchen counter. "I agree!" Koharu whined, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"There's no hope for me, Ko-chan." She sniffled, burying her powder covered face in her arms.

Koharu leaned his back against the counter, hand pressed to his forehead as he tried to think of a solution for his hopeless friend. A bright light went off in his mind. "I've got it! We'll fake it!"

"Fake it?" She looked up.

"Fake it like a girl fakes an orgasm." A cheesy grin spread across Koharu's face.

Hikari gave him a look that was a mix between puzzlement and irritableness. "What are you talking about now?"

"I used to date a guy down at that fancy Italian restaurant." Koharu explained as he looked through the numbers on his phone. "With a little sweet talking, I can get him to whip up an expensive little dinner and have it delivered here in no time."

"Itachi's not that stupid." She sighed in dismay.

"He's not that smart either." Koharu refuted.

* * *

By the time Itachi got home, Hikari had set up the fake scene nicely. Scented candles, soft classical music, and the perfectly prepared dinner.

"Smells nice in here." Itachi commented as he tossed his bag on the couch. "What restaurant?"

"None. Made it all by myself." Hikari gave a confident smirk.

"Oh really?" He quirked a brow.

"Yup. Sit, sit." She motioned to the chair across from her. He took it, looking over the plate in front of him. "So what's it called?"

"Huh?" She blinked, almost seemingly bewildered by his simple question.

"The name of the recipe. What is it?" He folded his arms on the table, leaning forward slightly.

"Oh… You know… Italian… something…" She muttered, her voice barely audible.

Itachi didn't say anything, instead he popped a piece of meat into his mouth. A slick smile slithered onto his lips. "Buca di Beppo." He purred.

Her face almost went white. "What?"

"Chef Alessandro prepared this meal, my dear." Itachi had sawn right through the horrible liar across the table. She laughed nervously, "Really?"

"I went to Buca di Beppo two weeks ago with a client." He slid another piece into his mouth. "Got to know the Chef quite well. He's a nice guy."

Hikari sat in silence, pushing the meat and vegetables around on her plate.

"At least you tried." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She ignored it.

He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. Briskly, he walked to her side of the table and placed his hand on the top of her head. His slender fingers tangled in her messy locks. "Thank you, dear." He mumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

Her heart skipped a beat as a small smile dipped onto her lips. "You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating:** Teen.

_Ugh.  
I screwed up the beginning.  
I found typos when I was re-reading.  
So I went back to fix 'em.  
But I forgot that I didn't have who I dedicated the chapter to  
or  
anything else, on the original draft._

_So it's dedicated to all my reviewers and silent readers._

ilubjuu.

* * *

A knock at the door made a tired Hikari jolt up. She had dozed off on the couch, in the middle of testing the newest game from her company, much to her horror. Wearily, she wiped the sleepy from her eyes as she stumbled off the couch. Glancing at the clock, it read six in the evening.

"I'm coming!" She hollered when she heard the second knock. Hikari was easily irritable when awoken from a nap. Like a Grizzly bear.

She opened the door, not caring to look through the peep hole first.

A young woman, perhaps a few years older than her, stood with a crooked grin. Her ink hair was pulled into a high and messy ponytail. Her eyes matched her hair with the exception that they almost seemed amused at seeing Hikari.

However, Hikari had no clue who the woman was, or why she was at her front door.

"Is Itachi Uchiha home?" The woman's voice was like velvet. And eerily familiar to Hikari's ears.

"He won't be home for a few hours." She spoke as she shook her head. "Did you try his office?"

"No, no. I was trying to avoid that." She mused as she lazily pushed a piece of stray hair away from her cheek. It didn't make sense to Hikari. Why would you come to a person's house without going to their work first?

"May I take a message for you, miss?" Hikari tried to be as polite as possible. Despite her short-temper. "You're as sweet as sugar." The woman complimented, raising Hikari's awareness.

"Just tell him _'Asa' _stopped by. He'll know who you're talking about, sugar." She mused as she turned away. Before she left, Asa tossed a glance over her shoulder to the weary girl.

Hikari nodded to herself, shutting the door and taking mind to lock it.

The strange woman didn't bother Hikari that much. In fact, she fell right back asleep on the couch.

* * *

What seemed like a mere short time later, wasn't, when Hikari woke up. She heard the very faint sound of the newscaster on the television, and her head was positioned on a much softer surface then her stiff arm.

Hikari made a soft moan as she stretched her arms above her head, wincing when she heard her elbows popping from the sudden movement. Her eyes adjusted rather quickly to the light that was radiating from the lamp at the side of the couch. Itachi was staring off at the news broadcast, taking a sip of coffee from his white mug. He was wearing his black glasses, which meant he was doing paperwork at the same time.

"Did I wake you up?" He stared down at the girl on his lap. His eyes were soft from behind his glasses.

She shook her head, nuzzling her face closer to his abdomen. "I'm glad." He ran a hand through her chaotic hair. "Mmm." Was the simple noise she made, honestly wanting to drift back into her peaceful slumber.

Suddenly, she had a flashback to what had transpired a few hours earlier. "Ah. A woman came by looking for you." Her voice was hazed with sleepiness. "Her name was Asa. She said you'd know her…"

She felt his body abruptly stiffen up. And she could swear the air in the room dropped in temperature.

"Did she say anything else?" His voice was rigid by now.

She shook her head. "Nope…"

"Did she do anything?" Itachi persisted.

Again she shook her head, "Nothing."

"If she comes by again, I don't want you answering the door. Call my cell, Hikari." When she glanced back up at his face, his eyes were more then serious.

She went to sit up, but Itachi pushed her gently back down. "I don't want you talking to that woman. Please, don't." His voice had gone from strict to concerned rather quickly.

"Who is she, Itachi?" Hikari let out a sigh.

"An enemy." He hissed.

She wasn't expecting that answer. Hikari had never heard Itachi refer to anyone as an 'enemy'. Honestly, she thought he'd say she was just a 'client', like he had always said about Maria. But an enemy? The woman seemed awfully nice to Hikari, so she was naturally curious as to why Itachi would think of her as an enemy.

Though, Hikari knew when she shouldn't push Itachi. Besides, she just wanted to enjoy the moment of peace before she had to get back to her own job. Relaxing, Hikari found herself falling back into the blissful sleep.

* * *

Once again, Hikari awoke to find herself in a different position. A different room all together. She could only assume Itachi had carried her into the bedroom. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as she stared at the clock. It was a little after six in the morning. Itachi had already headed to work. Feeling a draft, her gaze then fell onto her not so covered body. Her cheeks flushed as she realized he had taken the time to undress her.

Hikari climbed out of bed; tossing on a turtleneck shirt, pulling on her jean mini-skirt, sliding on her black leggings, and white boots. She pulled her long hair into a high ponytail as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Giving an approving nod to her appearance, she snatched up the game and her report on it; stuffing them into the shoulder backpack she carried about.

The rushing girl made sure she had her cell phone and house keys before she left the apartment.

She hurried down the stairs, skipping two at a time and almost tripping over her clumsy feet.

"Are you really sure you should be jumping around in such a short skirt?" A purring voice almost made her scream.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs to find the familiar figure of Asa leaning casually against the wall beside her. For some reason, Hikari felt like she was in the middle of some bad horror flick.

"I guess not." She laughed nervously, backing all the way to the other side of the corridor.

Before Asa could ask anything, Hikari volunteered the information. "Itachi's at his office right now. You should go there if you want to speak with him."

"Oh? What if I came to see you, miss?" Asa cooed, taking a step forward.

"I'd say you're a little too late." Hikari gave a tight smile. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. Work calls, you know."

With that, Hikari bolted out the double doors and onto the sidewalk. Asa was left with a more then amused look on her face. _'Oh little kitten… Run while you can.' _An ominous smirk slithered onto her painted lips.


	17. Chapter 17

_Uber short, I know. But it's better than not updating at all, right?_

_Love for all those that reviewed.  
'n such.  
:heart:  
_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm just leaving the boss's office. He's not too happy about the glitch with the graphics." Hikari spoke on her cell as she waited for the elevator. "But, hey. I'm not the creator. I'm just the tester, so he doesn't need to get testy with me."

Rentaro laughed, agreeing with her friend. "So are you gonna come by and pick up Sheila?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen that pup in awhile now." Hikari stepped in the elevator, pushing the first floor button.

"Oh boy. She's gotten big, Hika. You're gonna have a handful." Ren laughed again.

"I bet. We'll probably go to the park together, play a little fetch. There's also this really nice café near by." The door opened on the first floor, Hikari stepped out and headed out of the building. "It's a pretty nice day out too."

"Alright. You have the spare key, right?"

"Yup." Hikari smiled. "See ya' later." With that, they both clicked their phones shut.

* * *

Hikari was more then surprised to see just how well Sheila had been growing. The pup that barely came up to her knees, was replaced by a large dog that came near her thighs. It was clear someone had been drinking their milk.

She had stopped by a little pet shop and bought a Frisbee before taking Sheila for her walk in the park.

Tossing the Frisbee carelessly, the large mutt bounded after it. "Good girl!" Hikari grinned as Sheila brought it back. She rewarded the mutt with a pat on the head and another toss.

The process repeated for a good ten minutes before Hikari realized someone was staring at her. She felt the gaze glaring on her back.

She glanced over her shoulder and found the figure of Asa leaning curiously against a tree.

Knots formed in her stomach.

The girl decided to ignore the other woman, turning back to the dog. "Lets go, Sheila." She gave a weary smile.

Asa, however, was already walking up behind Hikari. She reached out, tugging on a strand of Hikari's hair. She was startled, shocked, and slightly irritated.

"Can I help you?" She mumbled, pulling her hair from Asa's fingers.

"Cute dog." Asa reached out to pet Sheila. The dog had other plans though. She sent out a fierce warning growl, daring the stranger to touch her.

Sheila had never reacted to a stranger that way.

Only person she had growled at was Maria.

And Itachi on occasion.

But then again, Itachi was always saying how he was going to skin the poor mutt, so she didn't blame Sheila for that.

Hikari pulled on Sheila's collar, the dog slowly backing away. "She doesn't like strangers."

"Such a pity." Asa faked a pout.

The other girl wasn't buying it. "We have to go. Sorry." Her words came out mumbled, but she was sure Asa had heard her either way. And if not, she didn't care any less.

"Why always the rush?" The woman persisted, tucking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Because I have things to do." She shouldn't of even been talking to this woman. An enemy of Itachi's was automatically an enemy of hers.

Even though Hikari and the pup had already began walking away, Asa trailed after them, hovering so near that Hikari was sure Sheila would of lunged given the chance.

Becoming fed up with the other woman's nosiness, Hikari turned on her heel; arms crossed over her chest. A signature sign of her frustration. "Listen, Miss Asa. I'm in no mood for games or making 'friends'. Itachi has already told me to stay away from you. In fact, he even told me to call his cell if you showed up. I've been neutral enough not to call him, but you're wearing thin on my patience. Please, excuse me."

Hikari turned away once more. This time, Asa knew enough not to follow.

Yet a looming feeling of trouble grew in Hikari's stomach. She placed a careful hand on her abdomen only to find her finger shaking ever so slightly. This feeling that was growing inside of her made her feel sick.

All she really wanted to do now was to run home, or run to Itachi's office. Either way, she wanted out of the park as soon as possible.

Away from the dark eyes of the stranger. Away from _danger_.


	18. Chapter 18

_O-M-G!  
Guess what everyone?!  
It's my b-day today. ;D  
Lucky number 19, bby. WOO!_  
-i r dork-

_so because i've turned one year older.  
i decided to update MDR!  
i spent all night writing this chapter last night.  
x-x  
just so i could have an update for all ya'll!_

_also, loved the reviews!  
I LOVE YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCH!  
-heart-_

* * *

Hikari awoke around five in the morning. She rolled onto her back, rubbing the sleepy from her eyes. It took her a few moments to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom. As the half asleep girl sat up, she caught sight of something white outside the large window to the right of the bed.

Her eyes widened as she bounded out of the warm bed, and scampered to the window. Leaning on the windowsill, she gasped in astonishment at the white blanket that covered the city grounds. The snow was still pouring down from the Heavens. Small snowflakes dancing their way down onto the ground. They shimmered under the streetlamps, like tiny tears leaving a mother's face.

Excitedly, Hikari dashed to Itachi's side of the bed. "It's snowing! It's snowing!" She squealed right beside the sleeping man's ear.

Itachi pulled the pillow over his head, groaning in irritation. Not phased by his unenthusiastic reply, Hikari climbed onto the large mattress. "Come on! It's exciting!" She squealed once again, beginning to bounce up and down right beside Itachi. "It's the first snow of the year!"

Aggravated, the man muttered some unkind words under his breath. He pulled his head out from under the pillow, his hair appearing like a tornado had hit it over night. Squinting as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he stared at the clock. "It's five in the fucking morning…" He hissed as he rolled onto his stomach, smothering his face back into the pillow.

Before she could open her mouth to squeal again, he growled. "Go back to bed, Hikari. Now. Or go somewhere else." The scolded girl pouted as she fell onto his lower back; her knees on either side of him. "But Itachi…" Her hands were placed delicately on his bare back. He was unfazed, "Bed now."

Letting out a rough sigh, she flopped off him, rolling off the bed as well. He opened one eye, watching her tiptoe out of the room.

**

* * *

  
**

Alone, the still sulking girl, made herself a cup of cocoa. She carefully found a spot on the large plush couch, snuggling up to the blanket she had draped over it. Hikari had pulled the curtains away from the window, so she had a clear view of the falling flurries. She was memorized by them as they put on a little dance show just for her.

She brought the white cup to her lips, blowing cool air onto the steaming beverage. A few white marshmallows bobbed in the chocolaty drink. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes, becoming entangled in the tranquility of the moment.

Though it was sourly interrupted when she heard some movement from the bedroom. Opening her eyes, she watched the door eagerly. A few seconds later, Itachi emerged with a dazed look. Hikari opted to ignore her lover as she faced towards the window again.

Itachi leaned his back against the adjacent wall. His coal eyes watched her figure carefully. When she refused to acknowledge him, he became quite displeased. "Why must you be so carefree about everything?"

Her fingers tightened around the porcelain mug. However, she stayed silent as she felt him leaning onto the back of the couch. His presence was heavy in the room. A few more moments ticked by before he moved away from the back of the couch.

"Fine." He mumbled, proceeding back into the bedroom.

Hikari let out a faint sigh, bringing the mug to her lips again. A disappointed look shown through her dim eyes. "He's mad at me now…"

To her surprise, Itachi returned with a pleasant smile on his lips. She was curious, but not enough to break her silence. So he did it for her. "I cancelled work. We have the entire day to ourselves."

She about choked on her hot chocolate. "What?" She croaked between coughs.

"I called in sick." He shrugged as if it was normal.

_It wasn't._

Itachi hated missing work. He was a guy that liked staying on schedule.

Hikari about jumped up off the couch. "What's wrong with you?!" Itachi raised a brow as he walked on passed her. "Nothing's wrong. Is it so bad to want a day off?" He inquired from the kitchen.

The girl couldn't say anything, no words came to mind as she waited for him to return.

When he did, he had his own mug. A fresh steaming cup of black coffee. He took a comfortable seat beside his love.

Though she had scooted as far away from him as possible, he still managed to wrap his arm around her shoulders and yank her close. Setting down his mug, he picked up the remote and flipped the channel over to the morning news.

She let out a huff, which he ignored.

Soon enough, she gave into his presence. A small smile dipped onto his lips, which he covered up with a sip of coffee. She leaned her head against his chest, his heartbeat pulsing soft in her ears.

Without warning, Hikari jumped up, and spun around to face Itachi. "Lets go out and play in the snow!"

"No." His answer came without hesitance.

"But why?" Hikari protested, her hands on her hips.

"Because cold wet things and me don't mix well." A casually shrug rolled of his lean shoulders.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I said no."

"Please?" A pout formed on her thin lips.

"No."

A few minutes passed before she tried again. "Come on, Itachi!" She took his hand in her own and gave him a harsh yank.

The man didn't budge. The look on his face was that of, 'did you seriously try to lift me?'

There was a tense silence between them, dead locked in a staring contest. For once, Itachi was the first to give in. "Alright." He pushed himself off the comfort of the couch.

Hikari gleefully followed him into the bedroom, skipping along the way.

* * *

For now, the falling snow had halted. Hikari stood beside Itachi on the front steps to their building. "The Café is East, correct?" She nodded in confirmation to his question.

"Alright. Lets cut through the park, it'll be faster." He stepped down the two steps before turning and offering her his hand. "Be careful."

She eagerly took it, offering a bright grin as he helped her down the stairs.

The two love birds held hands as they entered the isolated park. The warmth from her hand gave Itachi a pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Even for a cold winter day like this, the park was still a lovely place to walk through. Branches of the looming trees were covered in crystals and hung extremely low. The walkway had recently been shoveled, yet there was still spots of ice gleaming in the sunlight. Equipment from the near by playground was concealed in a white coat.

Abruptly, Hikari broke away from holding the man's hand and tottered over to a mound of snow.

Bending down, she packed a bunch of snow together to create a round sphere. Of course, Itachi knew what was coming his way. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper calm. The ball of wet white hit the front of his trench coat.

Another and another came. He endured her attack for about five minutes, the last straw being when one hit him square in the face.

Indifferently, Itachi wiped away the bitter snow.

In a swift movement, however, he had gathered his own bundle of snowballs. She squealed when he fired one right to the back of her head. The next hit her in the stomach, and as she was running for cover, one got her directly in the butt.

Her squealing and flailing amused him to no end.

Hikari found cover behind a frosty tree, taking in deep breathes as she thought of a strategy. _'Come on… Think Hikari… best way of defense.'_

Very guardedly, she poked her head around the tree. Blinking in a puzzled manner when she found no Uchiha.

A moment later, she felt his strong arms around her small waist. His warm breath tickled the back of her ear as he whispered, "Gotcha." Completely caught off guard, Hikari was easily picked up.

Itachi spun in a circle, the girl squealing in his arms. "Stop, Itachi! You're gonna slip and fall!" She held on tight to the arms around her waist.

He chuckled before finally coming to a stop. Once her feet were on the ground, she smacked his arm in a slight playful manner. "I could of gotten hurt!"

Leaning forward, his lips brushed her chilled cheek. "I'd never let that happen." His hand slid into her own, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, dear." He pulled her gently in the direction of the café.

* * *

It was a little café, almost hidden behind all the tall buildings of Tokyo. Not many people wandered into the miniature place, but when they did, it was mostly couples looking for a quiet spot to relax. The scent of fresh coffee wafted through the cozy atmosphere. Itachi pointed out a place in the corner, their usual spot.

They ordered the same they always did. The waitress knew them both so well that she even assigned them nicknames. Hikari ended up with 'Pika' and Itachi got 'Chi'. While the little Pika liked her name, Chi was not too crazy about his.

Leaning back in her comfy chair, Hikari smiled softly. "Do you remember how we met, Itachi?"

He took a sip of his coffee, a smile dipping onto his own lips. "How could I forget?"

The man rested his arms on the table, crossing them over one another. "It was… what one would call… a stimulating situation."


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating:** _Mature (18+)  
Sexual Content  
You've been warned._

_I'm betting most of you think  
Itachi and Hikari  
Hooked up all sweet and innocent like.  
Come'on!  
It was college years!  
And, he's Uchiha._

_Okay, I'm done hinting.  
xD  
Go read!_

* * *

The colorless floors shimmered when the chandelier lights reflected off the surface. Millions of small crystals were mixed with the slabs of marble. The ceiling reached to the high heavens, and was covered with old artistic paintings. Paintings of demons and angels, of love and hate.

It reminded her of something she might find in an abandoned chapel from centuries ago.

There were so many people gathered in the large ballroom. Women dancing elegantly with men. Dressed from classical to eccentric. Business men that weren't dancing were gathered on the sidelines, talking amongst themselves about stocks and football games. Women who couldn't find someone to dance with, or were waiting for the oblivious men to ask them, were also gathered in flocks. Chatting away about the beauty of the room they were blessed to be in, or how they were marrying their rich husbands.

And in this crowd of laughing people, there was one that would of rather stayed home.

Hikari Jungyaku leaned her bare back against the sleek stone pillar that reached to the heavens. Her cobalt eyes flashed with boredom and distaste for the clique around her. Her long satin dress touched the ground as she pushed away from the pillar. The dress flowed elegantly up her curvy body, leaving her shoulders and back exposed. Small silver chains hooked the front of her dress to a snug fitting silk collar. Long brunette hair was pulled up into an graceful bun, leaving a few well placed strands to curve her face perfectly.

Slim lips formed a childish pout.

Eyes fell to the person that had conned her into this little situation. A woman with long flowing midnight hair, as black as the dress she wore. Her hair was combed to the side, to cascade over her right shoulder. She kept it neatly bundled with a crimson hair tie. Rentaro's gloved fingers traced the hem of her short distinctive dress. The white thigh high socks matched perfectly with her velvet attire. Her outfit was designed to show off her exquisite assets.

"Rentaro!" Hikari whispered, trying to catch the attention of her plotting friend. "Ren!"

Slowly, her eyes found her fuming friend. Of course, she took her leisurely time crossing over to Hikari's side. When she was finally beside her, Hikari grasped her arm. "I want to go home, right this instant!"

"Come now, Hika. It's not that bad." Ren gave a grin that just irritated her friend more. "Go out and dance."

"You go out and dance! You lied to me. You said it wouldn't be anything like this. You said there wouldn't be any of these arrogant socialites here."

Before Rentaro could think of an excuse, a woman their age came bounding up to them. Short purple hair accompanied with longer bangs floating around her petite face. Her crystal eyes sprung with enthusiasm. "It's time, it's time!" She repeated, her voice a high pitch of excitement.

"Time for what?" Hikari spoke what was on Rentaro's mind.

"Uchiha Itachi is coming!" A large grin spread across her face.

"Sasuke's brother?" Rentaro raised a curious brow.

The girl nodded so much, that she resembled that of a bobble head. "Look!" She pointed towards a beautifully carved staircase that curved along the wall.

And sure enough, there he was. A man with sleek black hair, held back with a hair tie. He wore a dark gray suit, the shirt underneath matching his hair perfectly, and a dark green tie to top it all off. Simple, yet unique. While most wore pure black suits, or bright white ones, he switched it up a little. After all, he had too. Itachi Uchiha was the prodigy of the family business. Whatever that was.

"Well, he is attractive. I'll give him that." She blinked, looking towards Rentaro. Who just scoffed and rolled her mauve orbs.

"Come on! I'll introduce you guys." The girl rested her hand on Rentaro's forearm.

"No thanks." Ren crossed her arms over her bosom in an objective manner.

"Yeah, Kazumi. No offense, but I don't think we're up to par with the Uchihas." The blue eyed girl laughed nervously.

"Don't say such things!" A flash of gloom echoed in her eyes.

However, Hikari merely shook her head. "I'm going to get some pop." Shuffling away, she disappeared into the crowd of socialites.

* * *

It took more than ten minutes to find a soda machine in the uptight place. "Freakin' pricks." She muttered irritably as she violently tapped the Pepsi button on the machine.

"Don't break it." A voice coed in a manner that, for a brief moment, took her attention away from the slow appliance.

Her eyes met with icy coal orbs. Unsure of what she should say as a comeback, she picked up her soda, holding it up in front of herself. "What a soda?"

Of course, his expressionless face remained the same. A shook of his head indicated a 'no'. It was his turn to offer something up, however. "Cigarette?" He held one up as proof.

"Nah. I'm allergic." She blinked, wondering what his reaction would be.

It didn't seem to matter to him much as he lit the cig up either way. A shrug rolled off his lean shoulders. "Alright."

'_Rude…' _Hikari thought to herself, clearly returning to her irritated nature. With a hand strategically placed to cover her sensitive nose, she brushed passed the Uchiha. "Excuse me. I should be heading back." Silently he followed in pursuit, putting out his cigarette.

* * *

"God, I'm bored to tears!" Hikari sighed as she popped open the top of her soda can. "I'm starting to regret coming to this thing too." Ren added, twirling a strand of hair around her pale finger.

Hikari sent her a glare out of the corner of her eye. She had been reminded by the comment that it was Rentaro's fault she was here to begin with.

"I'm going to the restroom." Casually, she tossed her can into a trash bin that was a few feet away.

Rentaro watched her friend disappear once more, sighing as she realized her plan wasn't going as… well… planned.

* * *

"Where the hell… are the restrooms?!" She smacked her forehead in frustration. "Why does everything have to so damn complicated!"

"Perhaps, it's not complicated. You just aren't seeing the bigger picture." Itachi mumbled, approaching the girl from behind.

"Well, aren't you a philosopher." Sarcastic eyes glowered in his direction. He didn't seem to care however. "So, Mister Philosopher… Do you know where the female's restroom is?"

"I know where the Men's is. I haven't a need for the female's." Another careless shrug rolled off his shoulders.

"Wouldn't the female's be near the men's?" Hikari raised a brow.

He shook his head, "I've never noticed it."

She let out a defeated sigh, "I should just leave this blasted party."

"You can use the Men's. I'll stand outside and keep watch." Itachi looked over his shoulder for an answer.

After a moment of thinking, she nodded in compliance. "Alright, alright."

He led her down the long hallway and took a right around the corner. "Here."

Quickly, she rushed on in. However, she returned a few moments later.

"That was quick." For once, his emotionless face was surprised.

"Yeah. All I needed to do was fix this damn garter belt." She blinked, tapping her inner right thigh. "Oh, and thanks. For… You know, standing out here."

"You should thank me properly." He mused, leaning against the adjacent wall.

Her lips curved up into a seductive smirk as she held the restroom door open. "After you, good sir."

For once, he didn't hesitate as he proceeded on in.

He leaned back against the sink as Hikari found herself on her knees in front of the proud Uchiha. Slightly nervous fingers fiddled with his zipper. He kept his restrained face.

It only took a few seconds for his stiff dick to spring free from the confinement of his boxers.

Her cheeks flushed as she eyed the large penis a few inches away from her face. Neither said a word as she wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft. It was clear the soft flesh against his own merely made his dick harden more.

The groan building in the back of his throat was hard to contain. He wasn't used to feeling so good so quickly.

Her hand moved in the usual up and down motion, fingers exploring ever so slightly. Warm breath tickled the tip of his cock as he leaned his head back. It was amazing. She hadn't even sucked him yet and he was already getting off.

But in due time, she slid Itachi's dick into her moist mouth. Slowly at first. It throbbed and pleaded at the teasing her tongue was causing. God, it felt so good.

Itachi couldn't even hold himself back. He grabbed a fist full of her smooth hair, forcing her to move at a quicker pace. For a mere moment, she held an irritated look on her face. But it passed without incident.

And just like that, he felt himself release in her perfect mouth. She jerked away, coughing for a moment before she forced herself to swallow. "Well, that was a first…" she muttered, standing up and leaning over the sink.

The two deviants gathered both their composure's before returning to the party.

_Unfortunately, Itachi Uchiha found he was forced to leave early. Seems there was an unusual arousal in his nether regions that acquired his utmost attention._


	20. Chapter 20

_So here you go, loves. Finally an MDR update.  
Hope you enjoy!  
ilu_

* * *

The look of disbelief that crossed her face was unimaginable. "You make me out to be some kind of slut!" She hissed from her side of the circular table. The poor girl didn't know whether to be mad or hurt.

Itachi leaned back into his chair, a simple smile on his lips. "You aren't. You never did that type of thing before, correct?" She nodded in agreement. He added with a smirk. "It was just my charm that seduced you." The comment made her roll her eyes at the Uchiha.

"That's not the end of the story though." Leaning forward again, elbows placed on the edge of the vintage table, he gave a smile. "Why don't you tell this half, dear?"

* * *

It was late Autumn. The leaves had since browned from their once lively jade color. The scent of winter was just around the corner. Chilly was the air that swept through downtown Tokyo. It had been a good number of weeks since the bathroom incident and Hikari had yet to speak of it.

Then again, she wasn't about to go telling anyone her dirty little secret. Not even Rentaro would know such a thing. It was a one time thing. Over and done with.

Or so the naïve woman thought.

Her cellphone rang out loudly from her desk drawer. An unknown caller. Hesitantly, she picked up, placing the phone to her ear, "Jungyaku speaking."

"You sound so formal over the phone, Hikari," An oddly familiar voice chuckled. Though she couldn't quite put her finger on just who it was.

"Can I help you?" She mumbled, flipping a page in the book she was studying.

"How about coffee with me at six tonight?" He purred. Just by the sound of his voice she could tell he had a jubilant smirk on his lips. That was soon to change.

"No thank you," Hikari murmured, flipping her phone shut in a smooth movement.

But the caller persisted, calling back again.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice a bit more irritated.

"That was quite rude, Hikari," Another chuckle.

"Who are you?" Her dark brows furrowed in curiosity.

"If I tell you, will you go out to coffee with me?"

"Depends."

"Alright than. Uchiha Itachi. I believe we met at the little gather---" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Hikari had already snapped the phone shut once more.

When he tried again, she decided to turn off her cell. If any of her friends needed to reach her, they'd come over. Letting out a sigh of irritation, Hikari pushed herself away from her desk. She needed something to keep her mind off the Casanova, and the bookstore had just the thing.

Snatching up her wallet and stuffing it into her back jeans pocket, she pulled on a white sweater, and ventured out into the Autumn weather.

* * *

The busy little bookstore was a few blocks away from campus. Hikari frequented the store for, not only school related books, but also a few romantic infused novels and the latest mangas. The night clerk knew her by name, while the day clerk merely knew her as the girl that came for the manga.

She smiled to herself when she spotted the newest novel to a particular series in which she enjoyed. Picking it up, she let her eyes scan the summary on the back.

Hikari was knocked out of her intrigue when someone bumped into her from behind. Turning, she gave a small smile, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Itachi Uchiha smiled back.

Of course Hikari's smile abruptly fell to a frown, "Hello…"

"What are you reading?" He inquired, leaning in a bit closer.

She turned her back towards him, "Nothing you'd be interested in." The slightly irritated girl moved to place the book back on the shelf, but it was snatched from her grasp in an instant.

"Oh. I've heard of this author. It's a smutty book, isn't it?" A smirk of suggestion appeared on his lips.

Hikari's cheeks flushed as she looked away, shrugging her shoulders.

"So how about that coffee?" Itachi inquired, tucking the book back on the shelf.

"I already told you 'no'. Stop being so persistent," Rolling her eyes, Hikari pushed passed him.

The young man followed after her as she left the store, "Why are you being so cold?"

She raised a brow, "Cold? You're kidding me, right? It's not like we're friends, Itachi."

Before he could open his mouth, she added in a thoughtless tone, "I just gave you a blowjob. A one night thing. You're being too clingy. Don't you have woman to swoon?"

"I'm trying to swoon one in particular, and it's just not going my way. Got any tips for me, _Hikari_?" He gave a conceited smirk.

"Yeah. Just one. Give up," She muttered, turning away from him once more.

"That's just not my style."

"Then you'll be disappointed."

Itachi grabbed a hold of her wrist, forcing her to stop walking. Her cobalt eyes glanced from his hand to his face, "What do you think you're doing?" Her tone was of accusation.

"Asking you out for coffee again," He smirked.

Hikari wretched her wrist from his grip, "Go away, Itachi. I hold no interest in you." With that, Hikari disappeared into the crowd of people.

Itachi let out an irritated sigh. He was going to have to do this the _hard _way.

* * *

Seven pm, and Hikari's phone blared the familiar ringtone designated for her best friend. She leaned over the edge of her bed, fumbling through her bag until her hand found the object she desired. She flipped open her phone with a curious tone to her voice, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Ren's voice was loud and overly excited.

It only served to perk Hikari's interest, "What's up?"

"I need you to meet me by the park. You know, the usual one," Ren spoke quickly.

"Why?" Hikari furrowed her brows in confusion.

"A surprise! Come quickly! Meet me by the swings!" With that Rentaro hung up.

Hikari didn't really wanna get out of bed, but by now she had no choice. Sluggishly, she pulled on her sneakers, grabbed up her bag, and tucked her long hair up into a tan cabby hat.

With an irritated sigh, the girl slipped out of her dorm room and headed towards the elected location.

* * *

Hikari's mood fell flat when she realized she had been conned. Her best friend had thrown her to the dogs. Well, a certain dog.

He leaned back against a large sakura tree, a basket placed at his feet. His hands were tucked in his pants pockets as he wore a charming smirk. Or at least any average woman would find it charming. Hikari just wanted to walk away before he could stop her.

But alas, he snatched her by the arm and dragged her towards a swing set.

"What are you up to?" She raised a brow at the 'gentlemen' before her.

"I'm just treating a beautiful woman to a wonderful evening," He smiled as he unpacked the picnic basket. Candles, some fancy food she had never laid eyes on, an elegant tablecloth, and some expensive wine.

She turned her head away from it, "No thanks."

A pout played on his lips, but he said nothing. Instead, Itachi guided her carefully to a swing, giving her a slight shove to sit down.

With a huff, she obeyed. At least she'd amuse this loser for a little while.

He found a seat in the swing next to hers, "It's a nice night out, wouldn't you say?"

Absently, Hikari nodded her head making a noise to accompany it.

"I always enjoy coming out here," He continued with a pressing smile, "It's calming. I only come out when I'm stressed from work or other matters."

"You sound like some old hermit," The uninterested girl muttered.

Itachi forced a laugh, "I suppose I do." Wordlessly, he moved to stand on the swing, swaying his body back and forth. The cool air felt good against his flustered skin.

It was obviously clear that he was going to have a hard time wooing over this woman, despite the events that had transpired only weeks ago. A one time thing. But Itachi didn't want that. He wanted more. The man felt the connection he had when near her. True it was a sexual connection. But there might be something more underneath all that. He just had to know. Had to find out. And it was rare for him to go through so much trouble for just an ordinary woman. As he swung back and forth, the breeze whipping some loose strands of midnight hair into his vision, he wondered to himself. Why was he going so far for a woman whom he had merely had a small tryst with.

It was definitely not because of her 'skills'. No, no. For Itachi had indeed had far better than that. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. For now, he saw it as something else that aroused him. Something he couldn't quite place.

And just as he was pondering over what it could be, he felt a shove on his lower back. Caught off guard by the attack, Itachi fell face first off the fast paced swing.

He groaned from the impact, slowly sitting up onto his knees. With the back of his sleeve, Itachi rubbed off the dirt from his face.

"You were off in your own little world," Hikari's voice made him turn around. She had her hands placed insolently on her hips, with her head cocked haughtily to the side. Itachi was slightly stunned that she had the gull to shove him into the dirt. It was then he realized just what attracted him to her. That spunky little attitude of hers. She didn't care who he was. In fact she seemed to treat him like any other. Perhaps a bit more bitterness aimed towards him than the average Joe.

Sure he had met hundreds of woman that had spunk. But everyone knew who he was. Treated him like a prodigy or a playboy. But Hikari was different. She just--- didn't care.

Itachi winced at the thought. That's right, _she didn't care at all. The girl before him didn't even want to be here tonight. Didn't want to be anywhere near him. It had been a very long while since Itachi felt that tugging at his heart. A string of pain that he just couldn't face._

_Hikari didn't seem pleased that he was spacing out once more. With a huff, she turned around, grabbed up her bag, and headed towards the park's entrance. In an instant, Itachi was to his feet and trailing after her, "Hold up."_

"_No," She mumbled simply, continuing on her way._

_The emotionally exhausted man had had enough of that little attitude, his hand grasped a hold of her forearm, yanking her back towards him. She was surprised as she stumbled with wide eyes. Almost a look of terror on her fair face._

"_Please stop being so difficult," His voice came out weak to his own ears._

_There was a look in her eyes, a strange one. One he wasn't quite familiar with. Was it--- sympathy?_

_Her voice had turned soft, quiet. "I can't give you what you need, Itachi."_

"_Then give me what I want," His lips hovered dangerously close to hers, "If only for tonight."_

"_Alright," A simple word. A simple kiss. Two different worlds mixing if only for one night._


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks so much for the 20k in hits and 140 in reviews!  
It makes me unbelievably happy to read them and see them!  
I've had a hard week, so I look forward to all the reviews.  
Take care, darlings._

* * *

At this point, Hikari grew quiet, her face becoming heated at the mere recollection, "So yeah… Then all that and---" Itachi cut her off with a soft chuckle, "We're not skipping out on that part. It was one of my favorites."

"Then you tell it," She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"With pleasure, my dear," He mused with a smirk.

* * *

His curious fingers found the edge of her sweater, fiddling idly with the fabric as his hungry lips captured her own. Her lips were soft and vulnerable. He found himself never wishing to part with them. But his own lips craved for something more.

Timid hands pressed against his clothed chest. Diminutive yet insistent as her fingers bawled into fists, capturing the fabric between them.

Itachi's lips trailed from her soft ones down to her jaw, placing rough butterfly kisses along her jaw line and finally halting at her neck. The man surprised her with a small nip at her exposed flesh, earning a gentle moan to slip passed her parted lips. A smile curved at his own, and Hikari could feel it against the crook of her neck.

The butterflies in her stomach made her squirm against his figure. Why she felt nervous, self-conscious, she didn't know. However the feeling only grew when his hands wandered to her hips, digging in his nails as his excitement escalated. Despite the fabric of her sweater, she could still feel the sharpness of his grip. It terrified her and thrilled her in the same breath.

Just like that, Hikari felt her back press against the large oak tree. It towered over them in the moonlight, as if concealing them from any danger that might lurk in the shadows.

His hands grasped at the edge of her sweater, tugging it upwards as the chilled air brought goose bumps to her exposed stomach. Without a second's notice, he yanked her sweater above her head. Flailing just a bit, her arms became tangled in the cloth enclosure. With a faint chuckle, Itachi removed the suffocating material and tossed it to the grassy knoll. Itachi's lips glided against her collarbone, sending a different kind of chill down her spine.

And just as his hands found her soft breasts, a pang of dread surfaced within Hikari's chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes tightly. _This wasn't right. _Comfort sex wasn't going to make their lives better. It was a connection she wasn't ready for. A connection she didn't want. Sex without devotion was just an empty act.

Those petite hands found his own chest, however they weren't aiming to please. Gathering all her strength, she shoved the man away from her. As he stumbled, Itachi gave her a puzzled look, his eyes flashing with slight annoyance. She said nothing as she scooped up her sweater, thrusting it over her head and wrapping herself in the comfort of its stilled warmth.

"I can't do this, Uchiha," She muttered, her voice as steady as it could be under the conditions.

"It's just for a night," He straightened up.

The wind whistled through the once still trees.

"No," Hikari shook her head, "I don't want that kind of life."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He quirked a skeptical brow. This woman's emotions were unbalanced at best.

"You wouldn't understand," She hissed, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. She felt defenseless under Itachi's scrutinizing gaze.

"You're right. I wouldn't understand such a pathetic lifestyle. Always running and locking yourself away in such a small dormitory. It really is pathetic. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," His laugh was bitter.

"You criticize my life, yet take a look at yours. You're begging for a one night stand in the fucking park! If I'm pathetic than you're---" the girl couldn't even find the right word to describe the disgrace before her. The tears stung her eyes and as Itachi's temper began to settle, he found himself feeling horribly guilty for the words that had escaped his mouth.

He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort the girl a few feet away from him. To apologize and ask for forgiveness. It was a bottled up feeling he wasn't used to.

But then again, this girl had a way of making him feel these emotions he had since locked away. And that's exactly what drew him to her. Unfortunately, perhaps that was also why their distinctively different personalities seemed to clash so vilely.

While lost in foreign thoughts, he was unaware of Hikari's retreating figure. Not until she was well down the sidewalk did he make a move to follow after her.

"Wait, Hikari!" He breathed out, finding it ever so hard to walk after performing such draining acts.

"Go away," Her voice was bleak, different from the usual irritated tone.

_It killed him inside._

"Please, don't walk away. Not like this," Itachi's eyes pleaded with her own.

"Shall I run then," Came her sarcastic remark. She kept her eyes locked on the sidewalk ahead of her. Thank god her dorm was only a few blocks away.

But he wouldn't let her go so easily. His hand grasped hers in a weak attempt to stop her from leaving. She gave him a dismissing glance before jerking her hand free from his.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel something," He growled as she continued to walk away, "Anything. There was a connection there. Not just sexual, Hikari."

The last of his sentence did bring her to a stop, if only for a moment. Hikari glanced over her shoulder towards the man. He had a look of relief hidden under his sober attitude. She couldn't find the words, her mentality was a mix match of jumbled thoughts.

The opportunity would not evade him. Itachi snuck up behind the girl, engulfing the coy girl within his secure arms. His chin found her shoulder as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. She smelt of a perfume he hadn't had the pleasure of ever sampling. Something so vivid it stood out to him, yet so secretive that it eluded his identification.

This time she made no move to escape him. Hikari was frozen within his arms. Either that, or she had finally become content.

And despite the smoldering words they had exchanged just moments before. Both seemed at ease to just stand with each other. To be so close to each other. Their steady heartbeats mixed with the whistle of the trees and the distant parking of apartment dogs.

Her hands found his forearms, a soft, delicate touch. She breathed in his elegant cologne, bathed in the warmth his body was producing on such a chilly night, and sighed with ease when she felt his lips press, ever so delicately, against the flesh of her neck.

"Lets just stay like this a little longer," Hikari muttered with closed eyes.

"Alright," His voice was sweet like chocolate.

But in truth, Itachi found he wanted to stay like that for as long as he could. It was a feeling of security. Of assurance. Something he had secretly longed for, but was never able to obtain.

That was, until now.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ah. It's another uber short chapter. I'm sorry, guys.  
My plot for MDR is kinda on a whim now-a-days.  
Got any ideas for what should happen next?_

* * *

The atmosphere was serene and held a loving feeling about it. The two sat on opposite sides, gazing at each other in soft silence. But they both held smiles, as if engulfed in an amorous conversation. A conversation that only they could hear.

Hikari's eyes flickered away from Itachi's figure, glazing over the large window near them. Those cobalt orbs glimmered with excitement at she stared at the dancing snowflakes.

"Shall we go?" Itachi's velvet voice mixed oh-so-well with the feeling Hikari held in her heart. A swirl of warmth and devotion.

With a nod, she pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. Itachi did the same, reaching into his back pants pocket and retrieving his wallet. In an elegant gesture, he flipped open the black leather and produced his debt card. Quietly, Hikari followed after the charming man, her hands crossed timidly behind her back.

Upon paying, Itachi extended his arm to hold open the door for his love.

"Thank you," She smiled as she brushed passed him. His eyes followed her petite figure, flashing with fascination for a brief moment.

Without any shame; Hikari twirled around, her arms spread out at her sides as she danced with the tiny snowflakes. The gleam of delight in her bright eyes brought a bubbly feeling to Itachi's stomach. However the feeling dissipated quickly when he realized the clumsy girl was headed right for a small patch of ice.

Just as her foot connected with the ice, Hikari flung her arms into the air as she began her tumble backwards. Thankfully, Itachi's quick reflexes came to her rescue. His arms snaked protectively around her small waist, holding her against his chest. He breathed out a sigh of relief as Hikari gave him a childish grin.

"Be more careful," Itachi muttered, his lips a mere inch away from her ear.

"Why? You'll always be there to catch me," Her grin flourished as they separated.

He held in a delighted smile and instead took a hold of her hand, taking the lead as they began to wander through the park.

"My, my. Wasn't that a cute display of affection. I didn't know you had it in you, Itachi-san." Her voice was filled with amusement. Itachi's eyes darkened as they fell upon a familiar figure sitting on a bench near them, "Asa." His own voice was filled with bitter loathing.

Nervously, Hikari scooted behind the man, peeking out just slightly. Asa looked passed him and gave the other woman an eerie smile. Needless to say, her odd interest in Hikari did not please Itachi one bit.

"Hikari, go on home." He muttered, eyes still locked with Asa.

"But, Itachi---"

"Please, Hikari. Just go," Underneath the calm expression, she could hear the strained anxiety cracking in his voice.

It wasn't like Itachi to become like this. Hikari knew by arguing and staying, she was just going to make it worse for the tense man.

"Alright," She murmured, turning and hurrying along.

"Was that the right thing to do, Itachi? There's a lot of dangerous people out right now," Asa chuckled, her eyes dancing with cynical laughter.

* * *

The air seemed colder without Itachi beside her. And the time it was taking to get back to the apartment felt ten times longer. With her eyes locked on the frozen sidewalk, Hikari came to an abrupt halt.

"I don't understand what's going on…" She mumbled to herself, "Could this be another trick by Sasuke?"

"Could what be another trick by me?" His voice crept up behind her.

With a squeak, Hikari spun around to come face to face with the younger Uchiha. He eyed her suspiciously as she gave a weary smile, "This thing with Asa."

"Asa?" His slick black brows shot up. She nodded, "A woman that keeps popping up every now and then. Itachi doesn't like her at all…" Once she was finished speaking, she came to realize just how pale the Uchiha had become.

"What's wrong? Do you know her too?" Hikari's voice pressed him for information.

But he merely denied her with a shake of his head, "It's just better if you're not around her or Itachi when he's near her."

"Why? I'm tired of everyone warning me and not giving me the entire story!" She hissed, anger swelling up in her.

His lips turned into a thin line, "Please. You have to understand, my brother is only thinking about your safety. It's typical of Itachi."

"Why do I need protection in the first place? Maybe if you'd tell me that I wouldn't be so reluctant to obey!" She retorted, hands placed defiantly on her hips.

His silence was enough for her to understand. She muttered a 'fine, whatever' before storming off.

Sasuke let a sigh pass his lips, "Someone's going to get killed if this keeps up."

* * *

She hadn't gotten very far before she had smacked right into someone. The collision made both people stumble and fall, Hikari landing on top of the other.

"Well this is a pleasant yet unexpected surprise," A voice cooed with much enjoyment to it.

"Uh-oh," Hikari stared down at the expectant eyes of Asa.

"Yes, my dear Hikari. You're in quite a bit of trouble," Asa's smirk only grew when the color drained from the other girl's face, "You should of just listen to Itachi and gone home."

In one quick motion, a hand covered Hikari's mouth from behind, the other snaking around her waist and yanking her from Asa. She kicked. She squirmed. She attempted to scream. But it was all in vain.

The next thing Hikari knew, was everything went black. And the last thing she saw, were those gleaming scarlet eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note:  
Personally. I think this chapter turned out great. Wrote a little more than I usually do. Hopefully, I added a little more detail than usual.  
I really hope everyone enjoys it. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
Just a tad bit curious, but do you guys like where this story's going?  
Anything you'd like to see added or toned down a little?

* * *

The room gave off a lethargic feeling about it. Perhaps due to the fact it was kept unusually warm. She was just waking up, eyelids struggling slightly to flutter open. Her thoughts felt hazy. It was a discomforting sensation. She couldn't move, barely even squirm about. Her wrists felt sore where the thick rope cut off her circulation. Still, her body felt strangely heavy and she could only assume, through her clouded thoughts, that it was from whatever was in the injection she had been given.

The chair was steel, she could feel its cold touch against her exposed flesh. The icy feeling felt like it was pressing against her entire body. The confused girl struggled to assess where exactly she was. Her vision was blurring on her every few moments. Like flipping a light switch on and off in a rapid motion.

Her breathing hitched in her throat when her less than perfect vision locked onto a figure hovering near the closed door. For a moment she couldn't make out who it was, subconsciously preying it was Itachi. However her hopes where discarded when the person spoke, "I'm glad you're finally up."

A deep voice. It sent unwanted shivers down the restrained girl's spine. Like velvet sliding over exposed flesh, wrapping and winding around her. The voice held a bit of malicious to it, laced with an undertone of amusement. The person stepped away from the door, stalking closer to their prey. She already knew who it had to be. The last person she had seen before her world collapsed into darkness. A person with motives, and a dislike for Itachi, that she just couldn't wrap her head around. A person that put her on edge.

_Asa_.

"The ropes not too tight is it?" Was there a hint of pout on this person's lips? Or a playful suggestion hiding in their silky voice.

Asa bent down beside her, fingers extending to brush against the girl's cheek. A light touch. A delicate touch. It made her stomach turn. She made a weak attempt to yank her face away, but Asa's hand found her chin, holding her in place to stare deep into Hikari's eyes.

Those eyes were crimson, dancing with darkness. _'Contacts?' _She thought in a haze of uncertainty. They were staring her down, probing her soul for something. Something Hikari didn't possess. A smirk slithered onto Asa's lips as she released the girl from her callous grasp.

However, she wasn't finished just yet. Like a panther, Asa circled her for a few moments, as if taking in every little thing and memorizing it for future reference. She tugged on the rope that bound Hikari's wrists behind the chair. A taunting move on her part. Asa hovered behind the girl, her fingers snaking to wrap around her delicate neck. No pressure. Her hands just settled there as a sigh passed through Asa's painted lips. Silence. All that Hikari could hear was the deafening pounding of her heartbeat. It rang with a haunting echo. A reminder that the Hell she was living was, in fact, real.

"You know, I don't know how he did it," Asa purred with devious intent latched onto every word, "How did he trap a girl like you, Hikari?" Her lips were right beside the girl's ear now, "Because of the money? Or is he just a really good fuck?"

She moved to bend down in front of Hikari now, "And when I say 'trap', I mean it literally." Her smirk deepened, "Itachi's like an anaconda. A beautiful creature, but turn your back for a minute and it wraps around you, smothering, suffocating the life out of you, until finally… You're dead." Her fingers found Hikari's chin again, lifting her head to lock eyes with the girl once more. "Such a pity too. You're a really cute girl."

"What happened with your brother?" The question stunned them both. Hikari barely recognized the raspy whisper of a voice as her own.

The back of Asa's hand connected hard with Hikari's cheek, producing a red mark where she had been struck. The blow almost knocked Hikari back into unconsciousness. She fought to stay afloat in the sea of inertia. The look of distaste on Asa's face made her feel like she might have accomplished something in this little tussle.

_If she had learned one thing from the man she loved, it was how to get under a person's skin._

Asa's lips were moving, but Hikari didn't hear a word she spoke. It was as if she had subconsciously put the woman on mute. And just like that, Asa stormed out of the room.

_Hikari was left to doze back into the void of sleep._

* * *

Hours had seemed to pass since Hikari's abduction. Sasuke had told his brother about the incident of Hikari storming off.

Itachi was enraged, but underneath it there lay an undertone of fear. Anxiety. He knew very well what Asa was capable of. The fact that none of Hikari's friends had heard from her only added fuel to the fire. It wasn't like her. If she got pissed over something. Hurt over something. She'd go to someone. Rentaro, Kazumi, anyone that she thought would listen.

But she didn't.

Itachi paced the living room, restless eyes locked on the carpeted floors. He had to think of something. But his mind was a clutter with unwanted thoughts. He had to remain calm. But his heart was beating at an erratic speed.

If Asa had taken her, where would she take her to? Would she harm her? Was she playing some childish game? No. This was serious to Asa. It was revenge. It was hate.

He took something away from her. Now, she was going to return the favor.

At the expense of Hikari's life.

_She would die._

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _A clock mocked the silence of the dark room. Ridiculed every raspy breath she took. She had hoped it was all a really bad nightmare. That she'd wake up in the middle of the night, to Itachi staring down at her, telling her it was just a dream. Just a really bad dream.

But it wasn't. And she knew it.

As she opened her eyes once more, she tried to adjust them to the dark. To make out her surrounding better. The drug was wearing off, and her mind was becoming clear again. But along with the hazy effect disappearing, the numb feeling was also dissipating along with it. Fear, anxiety. It was creeping up on her. And fast. She couldn't shake the paranoia that was fluttering around in her stomach.

She squirmed against the ropes, but it was of no use. They were tied tight. She wondered if anyone knew she was missing. And she began to doubt that anyone had noticed. She cursed herself for ever leaving Itachi's side.

When the door swung open, the pitch black room was illuminated in light. It stung her eyes, forcing her to close them once more. Footsteps, rushed and frantic. Heavy breathing and the smell of sweat. Of panic. Hikari forced herself to look once more, eyes half opened. She could barely make out a figure hovering in front of her. The person seemed perplexed. She tried to understand why. Tried to speak, but her throat went dry. Cold fingers touched her cheeks. Hikari shuddered. It felt like electricity ran down her spine. It wasn't a touch she was used to. A feeling she was familiar with.

It made her feel uneasy.

Her vision began to adjust and she could make out the person as her captor, "Asa?"

But the person shook their head and spoke in a hushed voice, "Please. There's not much time." The person leaned close to her face as their fingers began to untie her restraints. An unfamiliar scent hit her nose, and she found herself disgusted with the fact she enjoyed it.

"If you follow me, you'll be---" Footsteps. Someone was running. Headed their way.

The person pulled away from Hikari, and in an instant, they too, fled the room. She was left to stare at the open door.

A few seconds later, Asa appeared in the door way. Her eyes glazed over with rage. She looked from Hikari to somewhere down the hall. "You little bitch," She hissed at no one in particular before slamming the door.

Once more, the room was engulfed in familiar darkness.

And Hikari was left to wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note:** Eventually, I'll get around to rewriting this series to fit with this chapter. Until then, a tiny update. I'm not _dead_.

* * *

Hikari squirms against the chair, against the bonds around her wrists, until she can't bare moving anymore, until the skin of her wrists is rubbed raw, and she just wants to scream at the top of her lungs- but screaming won't do a thing for her. She bows her head, and bites her bottom lip, and holds down all the anger, the pain, the fear, all of it, buries it down so deep that she never wants to feel any of it again.

And then she let out a slow breath, steady and confident, and she doesn't flinch when the door swings open a second time.

Asa, with her superior smirk, flips the switch, and the lights buzz to life overhead. Hikari narrows her eyes, squinting against the brightness of the room, and as her eyes water, she curses low, under her breath, and prays Asa doesn't take it as a hint of some weakness.

"I've brought you some food." She says, tray in hand, and strolls to Hikari's side.

Hikari ignores the offer, lifting her head to meet Asa's gaze. "Why are you doing this?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a woman in your position."

"I believe I've only asked one since I arrived here."

"Defiance isn't going to get you anywhere, sweetie."

"I just want to know _why_."

"Be a good girl, and eat your food."

"And _how_ am I suppose to do that?"

"There you go again, asking questions."

"I'm pretty sure that's a legitimately good question to ask."

Asa drags a chair from across the room, the legs screeching nauseatingly against the concrete, and swings it around to sit in front of the bound girl. She then takes a seat, the tray on her lap, and picks up the fork with some strange food clinging to it.

"I'll feed you, of course."

"I'll pass." Hikari says, her tone flat.

"You have to eat." Asa lifts the fork to the girl's lips.

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

Hikari cranes her neck as far away as possible, and offers a sneer to the sickeningly polite woman.

"You'll starve before your night and shining armor even realizes you're missing."

"I'll take my chances."

"Oh, a gambler, I like that. Really though, how did Itachi snag you?"

"I think we've played this back and forth game before. Remember, you slapped me when I mentioned your brother."

"Yes, sorry about that. Sometimes, I'm just a little bitter."

"I think you're a hundred percent insane."

"No, sweetie. The man you're dating is."

Hikari doesn't know why, but the statement strikes something deep inside her, and she cringes inward, and bites her tongue to refrain from questioning Asa further. The look in her eyes must give it away because Asa's smirk grows, and her own eyes glint with a silent victory, and then she's placing the tray on Hikari's lap, and heading towards the door.

"Something for you to think on." She almost sings as she leaves. "You'll be here awhile."

And then the room is flooded with shadows, and Hikari finds herself alone with her thoughts.

_And she hates it._


End file.
